Sexy Captain's Curse  por C Queen
by Makiller
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - Quando começam a falar que os capitães e tenentes estão com falta de apetite sexual, ambos os sexos ficam ansiosos para testar a teoria e provar que estão errados. Mas quem vai testar com quem?
1. Dificuldades Sexuais

N/A : Como sempre, eu não possuo nada além dos personagens origiais e as situações nas quais eu os coloquei. Todo o resto pertendo a outra pessoa e é dessa forma que as coisas continuarão por um bom tempo. Obrigada a todos os meus fiéis leitores por ai e eu espero que voces gostem essa pequena fic, muahaha!

* * *

><p>NT: Eu acabei descobrindo essa fanfic quando procurava por algum romance com o Ukitake, e foi amor a primeira vista! *-* Espero que vocês gostem tanto quando eu gostei e tentarei ser o mais rápida o possível na tradução. Todos os créditos pela história pertencem a . Visitem o perfil dela para mais fanfics. (www . fanfiction . net / u / 245085 / C_Queen)

Boa leitura!

* * *

><p><em>Dificuldades Sexuais<em>

"Essa é a última vez que eu deixo ela nos arrastar pra uma das festinhas dela." Murmurou Nanao Ise baixinho, claramente aborrecida enquanto trazia uma Yachiru Kusajishi muito bêbada e muito inconsciente sobre seus ombros. Carregar a amiga tenente até o capitão Zaraki não era o que ela havia planejado fazer em sua noite de folga. Tudo o que ela queria era uma noitada calma, mas não, suas amigas tenentes arruinaram totalmente essa idéia. Então Matsumoto desafiou um cara no bar para uma competição de doses e tudo fugiu do controle.

"Eu posso carregar ela se você quiser." Ofereceu Momo Hinamori timidamente, tendo apenas bebido suco enquando as mulheres mais velhas se afogaram em várias doses de bebidas alcoólicas no restaurante de onde elas haviam acabado se sair. "Eu realmente não ligo."

Balançando a cabeça, Nanao não iria passar Yachiru para Hinamori. Era irritande demais ter que carregar aquela mosntrinha. "Pode deixar, obrigada."

"Bom, com certeza nós nunca mais vamos nos oferecer para provar o uísque caseiro de alguém de novo, pelo menos não sem testar o nível de álcool antes." Sorrindo afetadamente, Rangiku Matsumoto abraçou Nemu Kurotsuchi pelos ombros. "É claro que a Nemu aqui embebedou totalmente aqueles caras! Quero dizer, cara, você virava aquelas coisas sem nem mesmo parar para respirar. Foi assustadoramente louco!"

"Eu apenas fui criada para absorver substâncias nocivas mais facilmente do que pessoas comuns. Eu não sou capaz de ficar bêbada, como eu tentei explicar para aqueles homens que proporam o desafio." Não acostumada a mostrar afeição, Nemu Kurotsuchi não sabia bem o que fazer com o comportamento extravagante de Matsumoto, especialmente quando era com ela.

"Deve ser legal." Resmungando sozinha, Rukia Kuchiki era a única das cinco mulheres que não era uma tenente e felizmente estava apenas um pouco tonta. É claro que Ise não tinha bebido o bastante para ficar no mínimo tonta e Kurotsuchi não poderia ficar bêbada, mas mesmo assim isso não era o planejado quando concordou em ir até o restaurante entregar uma mensagem de Renji para a tenente Matsumoto.

"É, seria ótimo não ficar de ressaca." Concordou Matsumoto com um sorriso torto, apontando para uma escadaria logo a frente. "Nós podíamos sentar ali. Eles terão que passar por aqui antes de irem embora." Tinha acontecido algum tipo de reunião supersecreta de capitães naquela noite e a idéia era esperar ali até o capitão da 11ª Divisão passar para que elas pudessem lhe entregar Yachiru. Parte do motivo daquela festa improvisada era comomerar a mudança dela, e nenhuma delas sabia onde a nova casa ficava.

Sentando em um dos dregraus mais baixos, Nanao olhou para seu relógio tentando prever quanto tempo ficariam esperando. A reunião era para acabar dali a 20 minutos e ela só esperava que eles acabassem na hora ou ela iria realmente considerar deixar aquele causador de problemas de cabelos cor-de-rosa ali mesmo nas escadas. Como Yachiru não percebeu que ela simplesmente não poderia vencer Nemu numa disputa de bebidas? "Vocês podem ir, eu não ligo de ficar aqui com ela." Na verdade ela ligava sim, mas não tinha motivo para todas elas ficarem ali, entediadas com os próprios pensamentos.

"Ah, nós não temos nada de melhor para fazer mesmo." Sentando nos degraus, Matsumoto estava grata por todas terem escolhido ficar também. "De qualquer maneira, isso me dá oportunidade perfeita pra contar pra voces uma coisa que eu estive pensando nos últimos dias."

Rolando os olhos por trás dos óculos, Nanao nem precisava pensar para saber qual assunto seria. "É sobre homens, não é?"

"Bom, é, mas é sobre um certo tipo de homem. Eu estou trabalhando na teoria de que quanto mais os poderes espirituais deles aumentam, mais lenta fica sua vida sexual. Eu acho que talvez seja por isso que nossos capitães tem uma séria carência no que diz respeito a sexo."

* * *

><p>Interrompendo imediatamente seu caminho, os cinco capitães e o capitão substituto Hisagi engoliram os cumprimentos que pretendiam dar as cinco mulheres que estavam sentadas perto das escadas. Instintivamente dando um passo para trás para dentro das sombras, os capitães Zaraki, Kyoraku, Ukitake, Hitsugaya e Kuchiki paralisaram, as palavras de Matsumoto congelando-os em seus lugares.<p>

* * *

><p>"Huh?" Piscando surpresa, Rukia abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes antes de soltar o que ela e as outras três mulheres conscientes estavam pensando. "Porque diabos você diria isso?"<p>

Encolhendo os ombros, Matsumoto não estava nem um pouco incomodada pelos olhares que recebia das outras três. "Bem, pense nisso. Nenhum dos capitães ou vice-capitães estão envolvidos com alguém sexualmente. Quando foi a última vez que você ficou sabendo que algum homem de qualquer classificação estar saindo com alguém?"

"Meu capitão passa pelas mulheres mais rápido do que você vira uma bebida."

"Tá, mas alguma delas dura?" Considerou Matsumoto, tendo ela mesma pensado muito sobre isso. " Quando foi que o capitão Kyoraku já teve um relacionamento que durasse mais que uma semana? Eu não disse que eles eram incapazes sair com alguém, só que seus impulsos sexuais são tão ruins que eles não conseguem, ou pior, nem sequer têm o suficiente para tentar conseguir alguma coisa. "

A defesa de Rukia a seu irmão mais velho foi imediata. "Meu irmão foi casado!"

"Sim, mas ela morreu e você o viu com outra mulher desde então? Quero dizer, mesmo se ela fosse o amor da vida consideravelmente longa dele, você acharia que ele precisa de uns amassos de vez em quando."

"Aí está uma evidência que dá suporte a sua teoria." Concordou Nemu, chocando as outras mais do que o comentário inicial de Matsumoto. "Ela está certa ao afirmar que os homens que alcançam altas posições dentro das divisões tendem a não ter parceiros sexuais ou simplesmente se limitarem a encontros breves que não levam a nada. Eu não tinha pensado nisso até ela tocar no assunto, mas eu gostaria de propôr que, a fim de formar adequadamente uma tese, devemos primeiro olhar para cada um individualmente e comparar."

Apesar de intrigada, Nanao assentiu. "Eu acho que você tem um ponto. Bem, o capitão e o vice-capitão da primeira divisão já são bem velhos e eu nunca os vi em companhia feminina."

Fungando, Matsumoto teve que rir. "Eles são provavelmente muito velhos para conseguir levantar alguma coisa de qualquer maneira."

Agora haviam pequenos resmungos por toda parte, exceto é claro por Nemo, que não tinha entendido o comentário, muito menos o humor nele. "Bom, depois tem um tenente: Marechiyo Omaeda da segunda divisão."

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Foi o consenso geral de todo o grupo feminino, até Nanao, que era normalmente muito educada para se expressar de maneira tão juvenil.

"Vamos pular ele. Falar sobre ele e sexo na mesma frase é simplesmente errado em todo e qualquer nível!" Fazendo caretas, Nanao rapidamente passou para o próximo capitão, que era pouco melhor do que Omaeda mas por razões diferentes. "Nós estamos contando o ex-capitão Ichimaru assim como Kira-san da terceira divisão?" Olhando na direção de Matsumoto, Nanao pegou o estremecer que a outra vice-capitã tentou rapidamente esconder com a menção do ex-amante dela.

"Eu tenho certeza que Kira está bem nessa área." Corando brilhantemente, Hinamori se pronunciou pelo amigo, muito constrangida por toda a conversa. Ela não podia acreditar que elas estavam mesmo falando sobre isso. E se alguém as ouvisse? Ela morreria de vergonha.

"Mas ele também não tem uma namorada, pelo menos não alguém importante o suficiente para que apresentasse a qualquer um de nós." Matsumoto apontou com um olhar sábio em seu belo rosto. "E sobre Gin... bem, ele estragou tudo, sem dúvidas, mas ele era incrível na cama. E então talvez ele tenha chego a mesma conclusão que eu sobre a maldição dos capitães e saiu fora enquanto ainda conseguia levantar"

* * *

><p>Todos estremecendo com o divertimento que aquele pequeno comentário havia causado, os homens não teriam se movido se suas vestes estivessem na fogueira. Bem, talvez Hitsugaya teria, mas ele era jovem ainda e provavelmente não se importaria em ouvir como ele foi avaliado. Infelizmente os outros homens não podiam dizer o mesmo, nem mesmo o capitão Kuchiki.<p>

"Eu não acredito que ela disse isso." Murmurou o capitão Toshiro Hitsugaya, constrangido pelo comentário grosseiro de sua vice-capitã. Não que ele estivesse surpreso, Matsumoto não possuía nada que lembrasse a modéstia até onde ele sabia.

"Pobre Kira." Murmurou o vice-capitão Shuhei Hisagi, sentindo pena de seu amigo assim que Hinamori mais uma vez tentou defender seu amigo em comum enquanto as outras garotas apontavam cada relacionamento fracassado que elas sabiam que ele havia tido. A lista era pequena, mas dolorosa.

"E agora é a vez do Aizen." Apontou o capitão Byakuya Kuchiki, já se preparando para ir até lá e separar Hinamori de quem fosse a primeira a atirar uma pedra no ex-capitão dela. Isso não ia acabar bem.

* * *

><p>"Bem, o próximo é o capitão Aizen, se nós formos contar os capitães passados também." Ignorante do fato que Nanao e Matsumoto estavam provocando Hinamori sobre Kira para evitar trazer o traidor Aizen para a conversa, Nemu trouxe o nome temido num piscar de olhos. "Se o capitão Ichimaru segue a teoria da tenente Matsumoto, pode-se argumentar que ele deixou para a mesma razão que o capitão Ichimaru, apesar de que seria improvável já que ele mostrou claramente que seus motivos eram o contrário. Ele também demonstrou falta de interesse carnal pela tenente Hinamori, que estava obviamente interessada nele de maneira romântica. Não ter tirado vantagem disso poderia sugerir uma falta de desejo por sexo da parte dele como os homens tendem a não serem tão exigentes quando se trata de parceiros sexuais disponíveis." Assistindo Hinamori ficar aproximadamente no tom de um tomate, Nemu lançou um olhar curioso para a garota. "Você está bem, tenente Hinamori? Eu disse algo errado?"<p>

Como Hinamori obviamente estavava incapaz de falar, já que estava morrendo de vergonha, Nanao respondeu por ela. "Ela só esta um pouco envergonhada pela sua... franqueza."

"Oh." Ela não entendeu o que havia dito de inapropriado, mas Nemu decidiu que uma desculpa era provavelmente necessária. "Eu peço desculpas pelo constrangimento, tenente."

"Vamos para o capitão Kuchiki e Renji então." Ansiosa para mudar o assunto já que falar sobre Aizen a fazia pensar em Gin, Matsumoto decidiu que uma mudança de capitão era necessária. "E antes de você me dizer que nenhum deles tem problemas nessa área, Rukia, eu tenho lembrar que você nunca dormiu com nenhum dos dois, então você não pode ter certeza de nada E que já ter sido casado não te faz bom de cama. Existem bilhões de donas de casa que podem te confirmar isso."

Abrindo e fechando sua boca, Rukia não conseguia pensar em nenhuma prova que a ajudasse, o que a preocupou mais do que ela queria. "Bem, talvez meu irmão esteja apenas honrando a memória de minha irmã ou não queria me chatear por me fazer achar que outra mulher possa tomar o lugar de minha irmã." É, isso parecia bom. "E Renji... nós somos melhores amigos. É claro que ele não vai me contar sobre as mulheres com que ele esteve... mas eu tenho certeza que foram muitas."

"Mas dada a beleza sexy do seu irmão as mulheres deveriam estar pulando em cima dele." Não convencida pelo argumento de Rukia, Matsumoto balançou a cabeça. "Ele é rico, gostoso e tem título de nobreza, não tem como ele não conseguir uma transa a menos que haja um bom motivo para isso."

"Ela tem razão." Concordou Nanao, a idéia de um homem abrindo mão de sexo pela morte da esposa era muito romântica para ser real. É impossível para um homem agir assim. "O Capitão Kuchiki é um homem muito atraente. Porque ele não se casou de novo ou pelo menos saiu com alguém?"

"Você está interessada no meu irmão?" Surpresa, piscando os olhos com rapidez, Rukia olhou curiosa para a vice-capitã da oitava divisão. Ela poderia muito bem arranjar os dois, considerou Rukia, enxergando nisso uma maneira de provar a masculinidade de seu irmão. E a tenente Ise era um bom partido.

* * *

><p>Sentindo vários olhares caindo sobre ele, o capitão Kuchiki não estava surpreso ao olhar e ver Kyoraku praticamente lançando uma faca em sua direção. Não era nenhum segredo que o capitão da oitava divisão era desesperadamente apaixonado pela sua inteligente vice-capitã, ou que esta havia frustrado cada investida que Kyoraku tinha feito. Divertindo-se, Kuchiki voltou a prestar atenção nas mulheres, onde sua irmã estava tentando heroicamente não corar. Tenente Ise... hmmm. Não, mas seria extremamente divertido deixar que o capitão Kyoraku achasse que sim.<p>

"Toque-a e você morre, galã."

Levantando uma sobrancelha, o capitão Kuchiki não estava nem mesmo preocupado. "Vou manter isso em mente."

* * *

><p>"Uhm... os próximos são o capitão Komamura e o tenente Iba." Hinamori disse timidamente, já que toda a história sobre o capitão Kuchiki não estava levando a nada. Além disso, ela não gostava da maneira com que elas falavam dele, como se ele fosse apenas beleza e dinheiro. Ele sempre foi gentil com ela, mesmo quando os outros desconfiavam dela por sua ligação com o capitão Aizen. Ele merecia mais do que apenas ser tratado assim.<p>

"Uhmmm... Eu não conheço nenhum deles bem."

"Nem eu" Disse Matsumoto, concordando com Rukia. "Bom, um tem cabeça de raposa... encontrar uma mulher parecia com ele deve ser como procurar uma agulha num palheiro. E mais, Iba é um ex-membro da 11ª divisão. Aqueles caras colocam uma briga na frente de QUALQUER coisa. Eu aposto que eles nem mesmo transam, apenas ficam brigando ou pensando sobre isso o tempo topo."

"Eles parecem ser anormalmente focados em batalhas. Talvez eles sejam como as civilizações da Roma antiga e grega? Escolhendo seus parceiros sexuais entre os próprios camaradas já que eles estão muito longe de casa e de mulheres disponíveis? Existem poucas mulheres na 11ª divisão e elas tendem a se relacionar apenas entre si."

A sugestão de Nemu foi seguida pelo silêncio.

"Bem, aquele cara, Yumichika Ayasegawa..." Começou Rukia, corando com o pensamento. "Pensando bem, isso não vai nos levar a nada. Vamos seguir em frente já que todas concordamos que não conhecemos os caras da sétima divisão bem o suficiente para julgar alguma coisa"

"Então acho que chegou a vez do meu capitão." Arrumando os óculos, Nanao tentou pensar objetivamente. "Bem, ele certamente gosta de mulheres, ele corre atrás de uma saia sempre que pode. Eu também sei que ele tem um histórico na Academia. É claro que isso foi a séculos atrás, é possível que a maldição dos capitães que Matsumoto citou tenha chegado até ele e que eu simplesmente não estou ciente disso já que nunca me aproximei de nenhuma das mulheres que ele traz na tentativa ridícula de me fazer ciúmes."

"Talvez seja só papo?" Sugeriu Rukia, lembrando dos vários garotos que ela havia conhecido quando ela esteve na escola de Ichigo. "Pelo o que eu já vi, os homens precisam se gabar das mulheres que têm mesmo quando não há nada do que se gabar. Na verdade, eu ficaria desconfiaria mais de um homem que fica se vangloriando do que um que guarda seus relacionamentos pra si.

"Isso é verdade... hmmm... Eu acho que nós vamos ter que perguntar para algumas das ex dele para descobrir." Não que ela pretendesse perguntar algo para alguma das vadias de seu capitão. "Bem, pelo menos nós devíamos dar a ele alguns pontos por tentar ter uma vida sexual... é mais do que os outros na lista."

Todas concordaram e então prosseguiram para a nona divisão.

* * *

><p>Dando tapinas no ombro do melhor amigo, o capitão Jushiro Ukitake sabia que não adiantaria tentar consolar Shunsui, especialmente porque não havia nada que ele pudesse dizer que faria Kyoraku se sentir melhor depois do que disseram sobre ele. "Pelo menos eles não pensaram que você é gay." Disse Hitsugaya tentando contornar a situação, já que ele deveria se pronunciar sobre isso. Isso tudo tinha sido idéia de Matsumoto afinal.<p>

"Ah, cara." Tentando não ouvir o que estava sendo dito sobre ele e seu ex-capitão, Hisagi decidiu que era melhor não saber o que elas pensavam sobre seu desempenho sexual, que estava muito bom, obrigado. Não estava? Todas essas evidências estavam começando a preocupa-lo. Quando tempo havia se passado desde... "Aqueles que ainda não foram julgados... corram, não andem." Isso era demais para o ego de qualquer homem aguentar.

* * *

><p>"Meu capitão é o próximo, mas eu não acho que ele possa ser contado, já que é muito novo. Na verdade é justamente por isso que eu gostaria da opinião de vocês. Eu não quero que ele termine como os outros. Ele vai virar um gatinho quando crescer e já que eu nunca vou ter filhos ele vai ser o encarregado de me dar netinhos para mimar."<p>

Como defender Aizen, Kira, Renji e Hisagi não havia levado a nada, Hinamori estava feliz por não ter que tentar defender Toshiro também. Isso tudo era mortificante demais pra ela, especialmente quando os homens de quem elas falavam eram os que ela se importava. Ela estava constrangida demais para pensar neles de maneira sexual. Especialmente Toshiro. "Eu tenho certeza que ele ficará bem, ele se dá bem com as mulheres."

"É mesmo." Concordou Nanao. "Ele nos trata como iguais e nunca tenta tirar vantagem por causa de sua posição como alguns fazem. Se algum deles tem chance de se casar, é o capitão Hitsugaya."

Todas elas concordaram com o julgamento feito sobre o jovem capitão, que era menor que todas elas com exceção da ainda inconsciente vice-capitã da décima primeira divisão.

"Bem... acho que isso nos leva ao capitão Zaraki..."

Matsumoto lançou um um olhar pensativo para Nanao. "Ai está um homem difícil de se ler. Se bem que eu tenho que dizer, se ele se esforçasse tanto no sexo como faz quando luta, as mulheres estariam fazendo filas para provar, mesmo com aquele cabelo estranho e tudo."

"Sem dúvidas. O mesmo pode ser dito para todos os homens da décima primeira divisão." Disse Nanao, com um sorriso. "Mas eu não sei, eu diria que sexo não está nem mesmo no radar daquele homem. Ele é do tipo que espanca as pessoas e que não sai rolando nú com elas. Eu não tenho nem certeza de que ele sabe que existem dois gêneros mundo."

"Ele é muito intimidador." Adicionou Nemu, pensativa. ""Eu imagino que seria necessário uma mulher ou homem com espírito muito parecido com o dele para lhe interessar, alguém que iria desafiá-lo dentro e fora do campos de batalha."

"Como se isso fosse possível." Murmurou Rukia.

"Milagres acontecem." Disse Nanao, mesmo sabendo que as chances eram muito pequenas. "De qualquer jeito, ele consegue aguentar Yachiru por longos períodos de tempo, isso com certeza diz algo sobre sua paciência e temperamento. Ele pode ser um pouco... bruto demais... mas eu acho que ele se encaixa na mesma situação dos homens da sétima divisão. Nós não sabemos o suficiente dele para julgar. Ele não é exatamente do tipo que gosta de bater papo e é reservado na maioria do tempo.

"Verdade... okay, nós vamos aguardar para tomar uma decisão sobre ele quando a princesinha ali acordar. Isso quer dizer que o pai de Nemu é o próximo." Todas se viraram para encarar Nemu enquanto aguardavam a resposta para o comentário de Matsumoto.

"Meu pai nunca demonstrou interesse por nenhuma mulher. Eu acho que se ele houvesse sentido algum problema nessa área, ele teria pesquisado sobre isso. Se você quiser, eu posso checar os arquivos dele para mais informações sobre o assunto."

"É... o capitão Kurotsuchi e sexo são simplesmente dois assuntos que eu prefiro não unir." Começou Matsumoto com uma ligeira careta. "Todas a favor de pular para a próxima e última divisão digam eu"

"EU!"


	2. Encarando os fatos

N/A: Como sempre, eu não possuo nada além dos personagens originais e das sutuações em que eu os coloquei. Todo o resto pertence a outra pessoa e é assim que deve ser. Obrigada por lerem e espero que gostem!

* * *

><p><em>Encarando os fatos<em>

Como ninguém estava conseguindo tirar da cabeça a idéia do pai de Nemu juntamente com sexo logo, todas elas estavam ansiosas para prosseguirem para a décima terceira e última divisão do Gotei. Já que ela conhecia mais o capitão Ukitake, Nanao decidiu que ela iria começar o papo. "Então isso nos leva ao Capitão Ukitake. Pessoalmente, eu sempre achei que ele é o tipo de homem com quem as garotas casam depois que cansaram de ficar tentando mudar os canalhas. Ele... é um cavalheiro."

_"_Isso é um jeito de se pensar." Concordou Matsumoto com uma risadinha. "Ele é o tipo de cara que se te ver andando sem roupa, vai te oferecer as próprias roupas para se cobrir."

Sentindo-se culpada, Hinamori mais uma vez se levantou para defender mais um homem que as outras tinham colocado na fogueira. "Eu acho ele um homem muito doce." Lançando olhares de censura para todas elas, Hinamori deixou claro que ela já havia deixado de achar tudo aquilo remotamente engraçado a muito tempo. "E não tem nada errado em ser um cavalheiro."

"Elas nunca disseram que tinha." Disse Rukia, começando a achar a garota um pouco irritante. Elas não estavam dizendo nada de safado ou pervertido. Ela ouviu dizer que os homens faziam coisas bem piores, falando sobre mulheres ou sobre seus encontros, ou a falta deles. "E eu acho que ele é um cara ótimo. Eu aposto que ele só não é casado porque é doente."

"Boa. Tossir sangue realmente quebra o clima. E as vezes ele age meio que... ahn... sem ofenças a ele, mas quando eu o vi pela primeira vez pensei que ele fosse gay. Ele e o capitão Kyoraku passam um pouco essa imagem..."

Sabendo bem do que Matsumoto falava, Nanao a lançou um olhar compreensivo. "É, eles passam mesmo, mas confie em mim, não tem nada disso. Eu pensava a mesma coisa quando eu entrei para a oitava divisão depois observa-los por um tempo, mas entre eles é muito mais coisa de irmão do que de namorados ou algo do tipo."

* * *

><p>Os "irmãos" estavam ambos sentindo um desespero que não tinham certeza se já tinham sentido antes e muito menos se poderiam se recuperar dele. Para o capitão Kyoraku, a idéia de sua Nanao-chan já tem pensado que ele era gay era demais para ele aguentar. Sua vida e seu ego estavam ambos se esfarelando nas mãos de sua amada tenente.<p>

O capitão Ukitake estava igualmente deprimido com a idéia de que as pessoas já tivessem achado que ele fosse gay, mesmo que não tão profundamente quando seu melhor amigo. Era fato de que as pessoas tinham pensado que ele e Shun eram namorados que o deixava em pânico. Só de pensar nisso ele...

"Eu falei pra vocês correrem." Comentou Hisagi balançando a cabeça, oferecendo suas simpatias aos dois capitães mesmo que por dentro ele estivesse aliviado ao saber que ele não havia sido o único a pensar aquelas coisas sobre os dois no passado.

"Pelo menos agora acabou." Era o que o capitão Kuchiki tinha a dizer sobre toda aquele fiasco. "Agora nós podemos parar de agir como idiotas e ir embora antes que elas percebam que estivos espionando."

* * *

><p>"Isso é tudo pelos homens, mas eu acho que nós não estamos levando em conta uma parte muito importante de tudo isso." Disse Nemu agora que a discussão havia se acalmado e entrado num clima mais pensativo.<p>

"E o que seria?" Perguntou Hinamori mesmo sabendo que provavelmente não iria gostar da resposta.

"Nós estamos deixando de contar nossa própria carência. Não são apenas os homens quem estão com falta de companhia e relações sexuais. Nenhuma das mulheres das divisões já foi casada, enquanto o capitão Kuchiki e o ex-tenente Shiba foram casados até que suas esposas falecessem. Eu poderia até dizer que as mulheres estão ainda pior que os homens. Não nos colocar sobre as mesmas críticas iria tirar o crédito de toda essa pesquisa."

O silêncio tomou conta enquanto as mulheres foram obrigadas admitir que elas estavam não tentando pensar sobre esse ponto até que Nemu trouxesse isso a tona. "Não é como se a gente não tentasse... nós só temos um péssimo gosto para homens." Disse finalmente Matsumoto, soando um pouco na defensiva. "E ter mal gosto para homens é melhor do que perder uma transa em qualquer situação."

"Não, vamos ser honestas." Interrompeu Nanao com um expressão cansada no rosto. "Nós estamos tão ruins quando eles. Eu não consigo lembrar da última vez que eu sai com alguém. Eu poderia jogar a culpa no fato de eu estar fazendo o trabalho de duas pessoas ao invés de uma, mas mesmo assim... Eu nem mesmo me importo de estar sozinha na maioria do tempo. Eu nem penso sobre isso, exceto no Dia dos Namorados, quando eu não recebo nada além de mais uma tentativa do meu capitão de provar que ele um idiota maior do que eu imaginava no ano passado."

"Pelo menos você ganha algo de alguém que se importa com você como pessoa. Todo mundo que me dá algo é apenas para tentar arranjar uma maneira de tirar a minha roupa." Rolando os olhos, Matsumoto definitivamente não estava nem um pouco ansiosa para Junho chegar. "E eu podia culpar o Gin por ficar na minha cabeça, mas eu apenas não estou interessada em nenhum dos caras que dão em cima de mim. Eu acho que eu gosto muito dos canalhas e eles nem mesmo existem mais."

"Porque as mulheres gostam tanto dos canalhas?" Perguntou Nemu, já que tudo aquilo não fazia sentido nenhum para ela. Um homem decente não seria mais atraente do que um patife?

"Porque nós somos idiotas." Foi a resposta simuntânea de Nanao e Matsumoto, olhando uma pra outra antes de caírem na gargalhada.

* * *

><p>Sentindo-se um pouco insultado, a carranca de Hisagi era visível até mesmo no escuro. Ele era um canalha, caramba. E daria uma surra em qualquer um que dissesse o contrário. Ele tinha tatuagens, merda. Ele xingava e amaldiçoava e bebia e... o que mais elas queriam?<p>

"Pelo menos elas não estão mais falando de cada um de vocês especificamente." Cercado por homens em vários estágios de ego ferido, Hitsugaya estava se divertindo demais pra ir embora agora. Era muito mais divertido assistir os uma vez orgulhosos e confiantes capitães do Gotei 13 sendo reduzidos a bebês inseguros e obcecados por seu próprio ego. Até mesmo o capitão Kuchiki havia estremecido nas bases algumas vezes.

"Alguém que foi dispensado por ser muito infantil para ser tratado como homem não tem nada do que se orgulhar."

A resposta ácida não foi bem recebida por Hitsugaya, que olhou para cima encontrando os olhos escuros e profundos de Zaraki. Não, era melhor manter a boca dele fechada e voltar a se divertir com o sofrimento dos outros. Ele não queria perder um minuto disso por estar ocupado limpando o chão com Zaraki enquanto os outros tentariam para-los. As coisas podiam realmente ficar feias.

"Bem, eu estou indo." Desaparecendo rapidamente, o capitão Kuchiki foi para sua casa para esperar Rukia voltr. Então eles iriam ter uma conversinha.

* * *

><p>"Acho que nós podemos todas concordar com a idéia de que as mulheres são tão ruins quanto os homens, sem criticar uma outra para que nós todas possamos ir pra casa e afogar as mágoas num pote de sorvete?" Apenas parcialmente brincando, Matsumoto não queria nem pensar em ter a própria vida sexual analisada. Isso seria deprimente demais. "Eu acho que os verdadeiro problema seria achar uma jeito de tirar todas nós desse buraco e conseguir alguma ação."<p>

"Por que nós iriamos querer fazer isso?"

Todos os olhos se viraram para Nemu, nenhuma delas saber como responder a pergunta já que Namu parecia extremamente séria. Ela não poderia estar falando sério, não é? Sem chance.

Como ela podia perceber que alguma coisa estava errada, Nemu tentou explicar o que ela quis dizer de uma maneira melhor, esperando entender as reacões delas. "O que eu quero dizer é, nenhuma de vocês nunca expressou o desejo da maternidade até agora então porque vocês iriam procurar por parceiros sexuais? Não faria mais sentir procurar por um parceiro quando vocês estiverem querendo uma criança? Ou vocês querem ter filhos agora?"

Já que Hinamori estava ocupada de mais ficando vermelha como um tomate de novo e Matsumoto estava evidentemente lutando para não cair na gargalhada Nanao suspuriou, percebendo que ela teria que ser a adulta da ali. Merda. "Não se faz sexo apenas para a reprodução, Nemu."

"Oh." Isso era uma informação nova e Nemu queria explorar mais a fundo. "Mas eu não entendo. Quando o coito foi explicado para mim me pareceu um processo extremamente desorganizado e desconfortável, com poucos benefícios além de garantir a continuidade da espécie. Não está certo?"

"Ai, caramba." Era tudo o que Rukia conseguia dizer, tentando não imaginar o que aquele pai sinistro poderia ter dito para ela. Não que a conversa que ela havia tido sobre o assunto tivesse sido muito informativa também. Não, tinha sido bem curto e direto ao ponto. Não faça sexo até o casamento era a moral da história.

"Ah, é que... me ajuda aqui, Matsumoto. Não, pensando bem, não ajuda não." Levantando uma mão para impedir qualquer coisa que Matsumoto fosse dizer, Nanao enrijeceu suas feições e pedir para Deus para não estragar tudo. "Sexo pode ser desorganizado e também desconfortável, mas não é sempre. Pode ser uma experiência muito agradável em que as duas pessoas envolvidas se importam uma com a outra e com o prazer proporcionado para ambas."

"É, pode ser melhor do que uma barra de chocolate Rheo Thompson."

Nanao, Rukia e Hinamori encararam Matsumoto chocadas, sendo que Nanao foi a primeira a conseguir recuperar a voz. "Não existe sexo que seja melhor que aquele chocolate. NADA é melhor do que aquele chocolate."

"Ah, tem sim. Eu tive. Porque você acha que eu ficava com o Gin? Com certeza não era pela personalidade e aparência radiantes."

"Porque os malvados são sempre os únicos bom de cama?" Perguntou Rukia para si mesma, ainda digerindo a idéia que sexo poderia ser melhor que seu chocolate preferido. Isso não podia ser possível, especialmente por causa das histórias horrorosas que elas tinha ouvidos das outras garotas sobre os caras nojentos que elas tinham sido estúpidas o suficiente pra dormir.

"Eu acho que é alguma coisa na cabeça deles." Sugeriu Matsumoto. "Eles tendem a ser perfeccionistas, com uma necessidade enorme de mostrar que eles são melhores que todo mundo. E também precisam ter seu ego constantemente alimentado, o que faz com que eles vão longe só pra provar como são incríveis. Abençoadas sejam sua maldade, almas perversas."

* * *

><p>"Elas realmente devem gostar daquele chocolate." Ouvindo elas discutires se sexo seria ou não melhor que o tal chocolate Thompson, Hisagi estava muito feliz por nunca ter dormido com nenhuma delas. Se ele tivesse, e elas ainda achassem que uma barra de chocolate estúpida era melhor que transar com ele, ele tinha sérias dúvidas se seria capaz de superar isso. Isso é o tipo de coisa que deixa um homem impotente para o resto da vida.<p>

"Elas costumam cair em cima daquele chocolate como lobos." Concordou Hitsugaya com o um olhar pensativo. "Eu faço chantagem com Matsumoto com aquele chocolate sempre."

"É uma boa idéia. Dê um desses para a Nanao-san, Shunsui. Ela obviamente gosta muito deles." Tentando ser positivo, o que era difícil na atual situação, Ukitake tentou achar algo de bom em tudo aquilo. "Pelo menos agora você sabe que a maioria dos relacionamentos passados dela não acabou bem. Isso significa que você não precisa se preocupar com antigos namorados entrando no seu caminho."

"Você não está ajudando."

"Desculpa."

* * *

><p>Todas as mulheres suspiraram com as lembranças de todos os homens que as enganaram ou pior, as entediado até o último fio de cabelo. "Porque é tão difícil achar um bom homem? Porque eu não posso acordar um dia e encontrar um cara decente que me fará feliz?"<p>

"Porque eles são casados, gays ou podem ficar com alguém melhor que nós?" Foi a resposta atrevida de Matsumoto para a pergunta de Nanao.

"Mas o capitão Kyoraku é um bom homem e se importa muito com você, tenente Ise." Apontou Nemu, interrompendo o que Nanao ia dizer. "Porque você não fica com ele?"

"Porque ele nunca tentou me convencer de verdade. Ah, ele me dá presentes e dá em cima de mim, mas ele nunca fez nenhum esforço concreto para me conquistar. Você provavelmente seria melhor tentando ganhar qualquer uma de nós do que os homens com que a gente convive, Nemu. Pelo menos você iria pensar em como se aproximar e iria levar em conta as nossas personalidades."

Levanto isso como um elogio, Nemo sorriu com um olhar satisfeito no rosto.

"Hmm... isso é uma possibilidade interessante. Okay, Nemu, se você fosse o capitão Kyoraku e quisesse cortejar a Ise, o que você faria?" Perguntou Matsumoto, curiosa para ver o que a garota iria dizer. Afinal, romance não era uma coisa que Nemu conhecia bem.

"Eu faria a minha parte da papelada e deixaria ela saber como ela é valiosa para mim e para a minha divisão. Eu insistiria em acompanhar ela até sua casa toda noite e a levaria para almoçar nos lugares que ela mais gosta quando estivermos trabalhando juntos. Eu compraria lírios, já que são suas flores preferidas e eu nunca lhe daria roupa de banho e lingerie inapropriada porque eu sei que ela acharia brega e atrevido demais. Eu chegaria sempre na hora e cuidaria da minha aparência, já que Ise dá valor para essas coisas. Eu a levaria para lugares calmos e reservados, porque ela não gosta de barulhentos ou de multidões, e diria a ela que eu a amo, não faria como o verdadeiro capitão Kyoraku faz e fazer com que isso soasse hesitante ou como uma brincadeira. Eu seria séria porque eu quero que ela saiba que eu realmente quero isso e que estou disposta a correr o risco da rejeição, não me refugiando ou fingindo que é de brincadeira. Devo continuar?"

"Não, você provou muito bem o que eu quis dizer. Viu, ela se sairia melhor do que ele."

"É por isso que você não dá um chance pra ele?" Perguntou Rukia, tendo sempre se perguntado, assim como todo mundo, porque Ise e Kyoraku ainda não estavam juntos.

"Exatamente. Se ele honestamente sentisse por mim o que todo mundo acha que ele sente, ele tomaria uma atitude e seria homem. O capitão Kyoraku é um preguiçoso e as únicas vezes que ele mexe o traseiro e faz alguma coisa é quando ele realmente quer e se importa ou quando eu o obrigo a fazer. Se eu realmente fosse importante, ele faria um esforço. Eu me importo com ele e poderia até mesmo aprender a ama-lo se eu me permitisse. Mas porque eu iria fazer isso se eu não preciso? Eu quero um homem que lutaria até a morte por mim e queira morrer junto comigo. Que me arrastaria pelo cabelo se eu tentasse deixa-lo. Eu quero um homem que não aceitaria um não como resposta, caramba, e que me ame o suficiente para arriscar tudo se fosse para ele me ter."

Entendendo completamente, Matsumoto deu um tapinha no ombro da amiga. "E eu quero o irmão dele."

Acenando, Rukia concordava completamente com elas. "Acho que todas nós queremos. Bem, exceto pela parte do cabelo, não que eu tenha o suficiente para ele me arrastar por ai."

"Sabe, eu acho que nós deveríamos fazer um pacto." Sugeriu Matsumoto, com um olhar determinado no rosto. "Prometendo umas para as outras que faremos alguma coisa melhor do que nossa atual horrível e quase não existe vida amorosa. Vamos prometer também ajudar uma a outra de qualquer jeito que pudermos e nós... sei lá... vamos nos dar apoio moral quando necessário. Nós deveríamos todas colocar um objetivo, com uma semana de prazo para nos colocarmos no caminho certo."

Desconfiada até os dedos dos pés, Hinamori olhou para as mulheres mais velhas com um olha de dúvida. "Que tipo de objetivo?"

"O que for melhor para você." Sugeriu Nanao, já que ela tinha o pressentimento que elas conseguiriam que as mais novas cooperassem se o objetivo mais pessoal do que se fosse algo mais... atrevido. "É para ser um pequeno passo para fora da sua zona de conforto mas nada sério o bastante para que a gente tenha que te forçar ou algo do tipo."

_"_Meu objetivo é repensar sobre as relações sexuais entre homem e mulher, pesquisar e então tentar achar um homem que meu pai não tentará matar e ver se ele estará disposto a me deixar testar os resultados nele."

"Eu estava pensando numa coisa um pouco menor." Tendo visões horríveis da garota propondo algo assim para algum cara na rua, Nanao colocou uma mão sobre o ombro de Nemu. "Como um encontro ou um beijo."

Já que isso parecia importante para sua amiga, Nemo acenou concordando. "E você, tenente Ise? Qual vai ser seu objetivo?"

Pensando um pouco, Nanao respirou fundo antes de responder. "Meu objetivo para a semana é melhorar minha aparência e guardarroupa. Se eu vou conseguir um homem é melhor eu fazer mais esforço para ser vista como atraente e disponível. É hora de eu começar a soltar meu cabelo um pouco, no sentido real e figurado."

"Meu guardarroupa gostaria de uma reforma também." Admitiu Rukia, pensando nas roupas simples e comuns que compunham seu atual guardarroupa. "E eu vou reavaliar os homens que conheço e tentar pensar neles como possíveis namorados ao invés de apenas caras com que eu saio."

"Meu objetivo é sair com alguém e não passar a noite toda comparando o cara com o Gin e todos os outros com quem eu já sai e não deveria ter saído. E eu vou dar mais um passo e só sair com um cara que meu capitão aprove. Isso deve ser interessante."

"E meu objetivo..." Disse finalmente Hinamori, depois de muita insistência das outras. "É ter um encontro também."

"Então está combinado." Anunciou Matsumoto, esticando o braço para frente, as outras colocando suas mãos sobre a dela. "Nós prometemos completar esses objetivos em uma semana a partir de hoje ou morrer tentando!"

* * *

><p>Compartilhando um olhar com os outros homens, Hitsugaya só tinha uma coisa a dizer. "Isso não vai acabar bem."<p> 


	3. Começam os testes

N/A: Como sempre, eu não possuo nada além dos personagens originais e das situações em que eu os coloquei. Todo o resto pertence a outra pessoa e é assim que deve ser. Obrigada por lerem e espero que gostem desse último capítulo._._

* * *

><p><em>Começam os testes<em>

Tendo feito suas promessas, as garotas se perderam em pensamentos mais uma vez, tentando descobrir como elas iriam fazer para manter as promessas que fizeram umas para as outras. Matsumoto descobriu que a dela não seria difícil, já que tudo o que ela tinha que fazer era pedir para o seu capitão escolher algum cara para ela. O inferno iria congelar no dia em que ela não conseguisse convencer um cara a sair com ela, pensou com um sorriso felino. Hinamori também estava achando que seria tranquilo para ela, tendo decidido que ela iria simplesmente chamar Toshiro para sair com ela. Eles eram praticamente irmãos afinal, então não teria como ele entender mal as intenções dela ou qualquer coisa assim. Ela só não queria ter que sair com ninguém. Ela estava esperando pela volta de Aizen-san e então não teria mais ninguém tentando substitui-lo, pensou ela firmemente. Nanao, por outro lado, estava ocupada tentando descobrir onde ela iria achar tempo para ir as compras, e ainda mais tempo para poder usar essas roupas novas. Era final de verão e conseguir colocar seu capitão em um escritório durante esses dias era mais difícil do que fazer a capitã Soi Fon rir. Pelo jeito ela teria que amordaça-lo e amarra-lo, já que ela havia dado a sua palavra as garotas. Rukia não estava nem preocupada, tempo para fazer comprar não era o problema e não seria difícil pensar nas qualidades dos homens que ela conhecia também. Ela teria que fazer uma lista, uma com algum sistema de pontuação para que ela pudesse avaliar todos em vários aspectos. É, ela iria fazer isso assim que chegasse em casa, pensou Rukia com si mesma com um ar de satisfação. Por fim, havia Nemu, que estava ocupada montando uma lista mental de todos os homens que ela conhecia que eram páreos para seu pai ou que ele não pudesse matar por várias razões. Era uma lista desastrosamente pequena. Ela realmente teria trabalho, pensou Nemu, esperando que ela tivesse tempo para encarar o desafio.

"Ok, eu cansei de esperar." Ficando de pé, Nanao limpou a poeira de suas vestes com sua mão livre, nunca se sentia confortável sentada. "Eu vou leva-la para o escritório da divisão dela e deixa-la lá. Ou nós não vimos os capitães ou eles ainda estão na reunião. De qualquer jeito, eu preciso dormir se eu quero fazer o que tem que ser feito amanhã."

Olhando para seu relógio, Hinamori concordou com a outra tenente. "Acho que é melhor."

"Então tá, vejo vocês depois e boa sorte. E lembrem, se alguém se meter em problemas, nós estamos com vocês." Dando a elas um sinal positivo, Matsumoto sorriu antes de desaparecer, as outras fazendo o mesmo exceto por Nemu e Rukia, que decidiram caminhar juntas já que iriam para a mesma direção de qualquer jeito.

* * *

><p>"Então você vai arrumar alguém para a Matsumoto, Hitsugaya?" Perguntou curioso Hisagi, uma vez que as mulheres estavam fora de vista e era seguro falar sem sussurrar. Ele já estava quase morrendo de vergonha sem que elas os tivessem descoberto.<p>

Encolhendo os ombros, Hitsugaya percebeu que ele teria trabalho dobrado, tendo que achar alguém que não apenas a respeitasse mas que também não se corrompesse com a aparência e seios enormes de sua tenente, o que seria bem difícil. Ele já havia visto muitos homens bons e inteligentes que deram uma olhada para aquelas duas bolas de basquete e ficaram praticamente inconscientes por horas. Era mesmo triste, o quão facilmente os homens pareciam se render aos... encantos dela. Essa era provavelmente uma das poucas coisas positivas que ele podia dizer de Ichimaru. Pelo menos aquele miserável nunca se deixou ser controlado pelos seios de Matsumoto. Não, ele não conseguia se lembrar de ter pego o idiota olhando para dentro das vestes dela do jeito que todos os homens tendiam a fazer pelo menos uma vez no mês.

"É, eu tenho dó de quem cair na mira da Kurotsuchi-san. Ele acabará trancado em alguma gaiola em algum lugar com o pai dela fazendo Deus sabe o quê com ele. Eles não vão encontrar nada além dos pedaços do corpo do coitado, ou nem isso." Sorrindo afetadamente, Hisagi não conseguia evitar a risada. "Quem quer que seja, eu espero que o pobre coitado saiba onde está se metendo."

O capitão Zaraki apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Como se isso já tivesse impedido um homem antes."

"Bem colocado." Estremecendo, não era difícil para Hisagi pensar em algum dos muitos exemplos de coisas estúpidas que ele já havia feito por uma mulher. A comprida lista não seria tão ruim se não fosse pelas numerosas vezes que esses atos não lhe deram nenhum benefício com elas. Como estavam mergulhados no silêncio, Hisagi trouxa à tona o que todos estavam pensando. "Vocês não acham que elas estão certas... acham?"

Já que ele tinha sido pulado pelas garotas, Hitsugaya soltou a afirmação que nenhum homem queria ouvir. "O que vocês podem dizer em sua defesa? Quero dizer, nenhum de vocês tem namorada, certo? Dentre nós, os que possuem algo próximo a uma mulher em nossas vida são aqueles que possuem uma tenente mulher."

Como era difícil não argumentar, Ukitake veio com a melhor defesa que ele pôde pensar. "Você as ouviu, elas são tão ruins quanto nós. Minha terceira oficial Kiyone tenta constantemente me arranjar para a irmã dela e ela sempre reclama que a tenente Kotetsu nunca aparece acompanhada por um homem. Eu nunca vi capitã Unohana com um homem também."

"Ok, parece que a situação se aplica também para as mulheres da quarta divisão." Concordou o capitão Hitsugaya, balançando a cabeça sabiamente, como se ele tivesse tanta experiência quanto os outros homens em relação as mulheres. "E a única outra capitã mulher é a capitã Soi Fon... e eu acho que não precisamos mais falar nada."

"Por que não?"

Todos olhava para o capitão Zaraki com surpresa e foi Shunsui quem finalmente falou. "Ah, fala sério, é tão óbvio! Ela poderia ter uma bela tatuagem com o nome da Yoruishi-shan na testa. Não há nenhum homem vivo que possa interessar a aquela mulher."

Okay... agora era a hora de ir embora, pensou Ukitake optando por ir antes das coisas ficarem ainda piores. Se é que isso era possível. "Eu estou indo para cara, meus guarda-costas devem estar provavelmente se preocupando a toa." Sorrindo fracamente, Jushiro olhou para o seu melhor amigo. "Você vai ficar bem, Shun? Quer ir comigo tomar uma bebida?"

"Não, eu estou indo para casa também." Ele tinha muito sobre o que pensar e muito o que fazer até a manhã. Aquela noite tinha aberto seus olhos em mais de uma maneira e Shunsui era muitas coisas menos tolo. Tinha ficado claro para ele que ele teria que endireitar e se endireitar agora ou ele perderia a pessoa mais importante de sua vida. Por Nanao-chan ele iria, Deus o ajudasse, ter que se tornar respeitável e, usando as palavras dela, mais viril. Isso iria dar algum trabalho.

Naquele momento todos os homens se separaram, todos se dirigindo para suas casas exceto pelo capitão Zaraki, que se encaminhou para o escritório de sua divisão para recuperar sua tenente.

* * *

><p>Era início de manhã na propriedade dos Kuchiki e o tenente Renji Abarai tentava bravamente não bocejar enquanto se encaminhava para a entrada . Infelizmente seu capitão era uma pessoa matutina e esperava que todos os seus subordinados também tivessem tal comportamento. Bom, talvez ele conseguisse bater um papo com Rukia enquanto estivesse por ali, pensou Renji, tentando ser otimista. Ele sentia falta dela e não teve chance de visita-la recentemente, já que o capitão Kuchiki o estava escravizando atualmente. Levantando sua mão para bater na porta de seu capitão, Renji parou quando ouviu o som de duas vozes conversando, a de seu capitão e a de Rukia.<p>

"O Capitão Kuchiki-san e sua irmã estão tendo uma discussão particular. Você deve espera-los terminar antes de entrar."

Virando-se para encarar um dos serviçais, Renji acenou com a cabeça, mais por reflexo do que por entendimento de verdade. Observando o serviçal sair, Renji esperou até que ele estivesse fora de vista para se aproximar da porta, esperando escutar alguma coisa da conversa. Devia ser importante, se seu capitão havia dado ordens para não ser perturbado. Será que Rukia estava encrencada? Segurando a vontade de se meter, já que isso só iria piorar as coisas, Renji se obrigou a ficar ali e esperar, torcendo para que não fosse nada sério. Se seu capitão começasse a gritar com ela, ele iria entrar e para o inferno com as consequências.

Ele deveria estar ali esperando por cerca de 20 minutos quando a porta se abriu com Rukia aparecendo na sua frente, olhando-o surpresa em vê-lo. "Renji. Bom dia."

"Bom Dia." Ela parecia bem, pensou Renji aliviado, observando a aparência de sua melhor amiga. As bochechas dela pareciam mais rosadas que o normal e ela parecia um pouco distraída, tirando isso tudo estava normal. O que quer que ela e seu capitão tivessem conversado, não a tinha aborrecido.

"Eu vou deixar você e meu irmão conversarem, parece que ele precisa se distrair." Sorrindo irônicamente, Rukia deu um passo para deixar o caminho livre para ele. "É melhor entrar antes que ele perceba que você está aqui fora conversando comigo ao invés de estar entregando seus relatórios para ele. Eu encontro você depois, ok?" Não se preocupando em esperar pela resposta, Rukia deu as costas e desceu para a entrada, se despedindo com um aceno de mão.

"Tchau." Foi sua falha resposta, observando-a até que ela virasse a esquina. Virando-se para entrar no cômodo de que ela havia saído, os olhos de Renji pegaram um borrão branco no chão, fazendo com que ele olhasse para baixo e encontrasse alguns papéis dobrados caídos no chão. Abaixando-se, Renji os pegou e desdobrou enquanto se levantava. Reconhecendo a letra de Rukia e que era uma pequena relação de nomes, Renji descobriu que aquilo deveria ter caído do bolso dela quando ela passou por ele. Guardando as folhas dentro de suas vestes, Renji entrou, fechando a porta atrás de si. Ele iria procura-la depois da reunião e devolveria para ela.

* * *

><p>Ok, aquela tinha sido uma reunião esquisita, pensou Renji uma hora depois enquanto coçava a cabeça, tentando descobrir o que tinha acontecido. Tudo tinha começado normalmente até que mais ou menos na metade o foco das perguntas tinha tomado uma direção estranha e ele não tinha idéia do que o capitão dele estava exatamente tentando descobrir. Porque o capitão Kuchiki iria querer saber com quem Rukia saia quando ela estava aqui, na Soul Society? Seu capitão nunca havia lhe perguntado isso antes, ou o que ele pensava dos amigos que ela tinha no Mundo Real. Parecia que a coisa era sobre os amigos homens. Seu capitão tinha sido muito vago e improvisado algumas vezes, certeza de que estava acontecendo alguma coisa. Poderia ser algo a ver com o encontro dele com Rukia daquela manhã? Ele iria perguntar para ela, decidiu Renji, pegando as folhas de papel que tinha achado mais cedo. Estudando os pedaços de papel dobrado, Renji se perguntou para o quê eles serviam, especialmente porque eles continham nomes com números ao lado, em colunas sob outros números. Ele não tinha visto isso antes, apenas observado que ela a letra de Rukia e não a de seu capitão. Mas e se fosse PARA o seu capitão? E se o capitão Kuchiki tivesse derrubado algo que Rukia tivesse escrito para ele? Talvez ele devesse ver o que era antes? Rukia ficaria irritada com ele se fosse alguma coisa que não era para ser entregue de volta para ela. Além do que, ela não precisava saber que ele tinha lido. Se fosse pessoal, ELE era o melhor amigo dela. Quem melhor para se confiar para manter em segredo algo pessoal do que a pessoa que sempre esteve ali por você? E não era como se ele tivesse apenas inventando um monte de besteiras para justificar sua curiosidade, pensou Renji enquanto desdobrava os papéis mais uma vez.<p>

Chegando mais perto do sol, ele observou a primeira página, descobrindo ser uma lista de nomes à esquerda, com seu próprio nome no topo junto com o de Ichigo, Ishida, Chad e de outros caras que ele sabiam que eram amigos dela da escola ou do esquadrão de um deles dois. Não havia nenhum nome de mulher ali, notou Renji, não tendo certeza se isso era bom ou ruim. Bom, pelo menos o nome dele era o primeiro, decidiu ele, levando isso como um bom sinal. Na parte de cima tinha uma numeração de um à doze, e abaixo de cada um desses números havia outro, que mudava de pessoa para pessoa e parecia variar entre um e dez. Estudando o seu próprio, Renji viu que tinham muitos setes e oitos, com ocasionalmente um número mais alto ou mais baixo. Nenhum dez à vista. No final havia um total de pontos e ele não estava nenhum pouco satisfeito ao ver que Ishida e Ichigo tinham ambos somas maiores do que a dele. Mas que merda era aquela? Lembrando que tinha mais páginas, Renji virou para a próxima e encontrou sua resposta. A página seguinte era intitulada "Coisas para Considerar" e tinham seis categorias listadas, cada uma com um título e uma descrição. A primeira era "Intimidade", a descrição dizendo o quão bem ela conhecia os homens e vice-versa. O nível de proximidade e os laços entre eles. Voltando a folha, Renji ficou aliviado em ver que nessa ele tinha tirado um nove. O único nove que ele tinha tirado, na verdade. Descendo para o nome de Ichigo, Renji irritou-se ao ver que o idiota tinha ganhado um oito, o que não parecia justo já que ele mesmo conhecia Rukia a muito mais tempo que ele. Pensando bem, porque ele não tinha ganhado um dez ali? Ninguém conhecia Rukia melhor do que ele. E Ishida tinha ganhado um dez em... virando a página Renji descobriu que a categoria seis era, que surpresa, "Inteligência". Ele tinha ganhado um seis nessa. Lendo a coisa toda, as categorias três e oito foram as que o mataram. Ele tinha ganhado um seis em "Atratividade" e um sete em "Sex Appeal". Ele precisava sentar.

* * *

><p>Ele ainda estava sentado, afundando-se no abismo do desespero, meia-hora depois quando Rukia chegou, procurando pela dita lista, e trombou com ele sentado na grama, nos jardins ao lado dos aposentos do irmão dela. "Renji? O que raios você está fazendo aqui? Você sabe o que meu irmão irá fazer com você se descobrir você morgando aqui?" Levando as mãos aos lábios, Rukia olhou para ele em desaprovação.<p>

"Isso é seu."

Surpresa quando ele estendeu três folhas de papel, Rukia as pegou, sorrindo em alívio quando ela viu o que era. "Você achou! Eu estava tão preocupada que eu tivesse deixado cair no quarto do meu irmão e que ele tivesse pego." Redobrando as folhas, Rukia as guardou em seu bolso, batendo levemente para ter certeza que estavam ali e que ela não as perderia de novo. "Obrigada por ter guardado pra mim. Agora é melhor você levantar, você sabe que ele gosta de tomar chá aqui fora."

"Pra que é essa lista?"

"Ah, isso aqui? É parte de um tipo de pacto que eu fiz com algumas das tenentes. Basicamente nós estamos tentando melhorar nossa vida social e parte do meu objetivo é dar uma olhada melhor nos homens na minha vida e ver quais dele seriam bons namorados, se eu quero ficar com algum deles." Já que ele era seu melhor amigo, Rukia sabia que ela poderia confiar nele e que ele não sairia falando sobre isso por aí. "Eu escrevi isso noite passada e pensei em levar até a décima divisão, Matsumoto-san conhece muitos desses caras afinal, então eu achei que ela seria a melhor pessoa para me dar uma segunda opinião sobre as minhas avaliações. Foi mais difícil do que eu pensava que seria, decidir quem merecia o que, e que categorias valiam a pena ser avaliadas. Eu ainda estou debatendo se devo dar mais pontos para as mais importantes do que apenas de um a dez para cada uma."

E que pensava que não dava pra piorar. Tinham que ter as famosas últimas palavras.

"Você está bem? Você parece um pouco doente." Inclinando-se para frente, Rukia colocou uma mão sobre a testa de Renji. "Você está um pouco quente. Você esta se sentindo mal?"

"Já estive melhor." Foi a resposta fraca dele.

"É por isso que você está ai sentado no chão? Porque você não me disse antes?" Voltando a olha-lo com reprovação, Rukia o puxou pelo braço e o colocou de pé. "Vamos, você está indo para a quarta divisão agora. Cara, você sempre fica dando de machão quando não está cem por cento bem. Como se não admitir que você não é o Super-Homem te fizesse mais macho, ridículo."

"Quem diabos é Super-Homem?"

"Eu sei lá, mas Karin-chan fala isso para o Ichigo o tempo todo. Isso quer dizer que você não é um homem perfeito, eu acho."

E estava ficado cada vez pior. Foi uma pancada atrás da outra. Todo o caminho até a quarta divisão.

* * *

><p>Chegando exatamente dez minutos mais cedo, Nanao abriu a porta do escritório, entrou e quase teve um infarte.<p>

"Capitão? O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Eu estou fazendo meus relatórios, Nanao-chan. O que parece que eu estou fazendo?" Seu capitão sorriu largamente para ela, fazendo seu melhor para não ficar encarando as mudanças no visual dela. Sua Nanao-chan estava usando brincos, notou Shunsui, um pouco de sombra e também gloss nos lábios. Então ambos estavam colocando suas transformações em vigor, uma passo de cada vez. Bem, que os jogos comecem, pensou ele, com internamente alegre.

"Mas você nunca vem para o escritório... nunca... a não ser que eu te obrigue ou que seja inverno." Com a mão no peito, Nanao caminhou pelo cômodo até a mesa dele estupefata, vendo que estava realmente fazendo o que disse que estava. O capitão dela estava cuidando da papelada. Sem que ela o obrigasse. O mundo acabou e ninguém a avisou? "O que você fez?" Essa era a única explicação plausível que Nanao pode pensar, suas mãos automaticamente indo para seus quadris enquanto ela se preparava para dar-lhe uma bronca do inferno. Tinha que ter sido alguma coisa grave para ele ter se arrastado pra fora da cama antes da hora do almoço. Era melhor ele não ter perdido os formulários de novo ou ele estaria em sérios apuros...

Levemente insultado por ele ter presumido que ele só faria a papelada para tentar suborna-la, Shunsui simplesmente sorriu vitorioso para ela. "Eu não fiz nada de errado, Nanao-chan. A menos que você não queria que eu faça os meus relatórios?"

Olhando mais de perto para as folhas, Nanao estava começando a ficar preocupada de verdade. Ele estava realmente tomando cuidado para fazer letra legível, e não estava cheio de erros de gramática e concordância. Desde quando o capitão escrevia relatórios sem que ela precisasse amarra-lo? É, alguma coisa estava muito, muito errada. "Isso tem alguma coisa a ver com aquela reunião? Você se voluntariou para algo estúpido?" Oh Deus, ele tinha, e agora ele iria sair em alguma missão suicida e isso era seu adeus, um último presente antes dele sair e ser estupidamente morto. Ele não estava permitido a fazer isso! Apenas ela tinha permissão para fazer isso. "Você não vai sem mim!" Ela praticamente gritou, enfiando o indicador no peito dele. "E está decidido!"

"Vou aonde?" Pergunou ele, confuso mas feliz por ela querer ir com ele.

"Para qualquer que seja a missão suicida para a qual você se voluntariou, seu idiota! Eu vou com você então nem pense em me deixar para trás. Eu sou sua tenente e se você vai ir embora e morrer então eu vou morrer com você, você gostando ou não. Você me ouviu? Está entendendo? Nem pense em tentar me enganar porque eu vou te caçar e te matar com as minhas próprias mãos, entendeu?"

"Entendi.. mas eu não estou indo para nenhuma missão suicida. Só achei que seria legal se eu tentasse fazer mais o meu trabalho, já que você parece estar tão estressada ultimamente." Observando ela ficar numa adorável coloração avermelhada, Shunsui não pode evitar sorrir. "Mas eu gosto da idéia de você não conseguir viver sem mim. Eu realmente gostei dessa parte, Nanao-chan."


	4. Medindo

N/A: Como sempre, eu não possuo nada além dos personagens originais e das situações em que eu os coloquei. Todo o resto pertence a outra pessoa e é assim que deve ser. Obrigada por lerem e espero que gostem desse último capítulo.

* * *

><p>NT: Oi! Gostaria de agradecer pelos comentários fico muito feliz que estejam gostando da fic e da tradução. Sim, Nemu/Ukitake é um casal mais que diferente e foi o que me chamou a atenção primeiramente para começar a ler essa fic. Nesse capítulo já teremos algumas cenas dos dois.  
>Quem vai ficar com quem…hmm, o que será? Logo saberemos! :D<br>Espero que continuem gostando e acompanhando. Beijos e boa leitura.

* * *

><p><em>Medindo<em>

"Eu nunca disse que não conseguiria viver sem ele." Murmurou Nanao, mais para si mesma do que para sua animada platéia. "Eu apenas disse que era minha obrigação ir lutar com ele. Capitão estúpido, distorcendo as minhas palavras." Espertando os pauzinhos no macarrão com mais força do que era necessário, Nanao tinha murmurado muito sobre seu capitão desde que encontrou as amigas para o almoço. "Como se ele valesse o sacrifício. Gerard Butler vale o sacrifício. Tem uma grande diferença entre eles."

Dando tapinhas no ombro de Nanao, Matsumoto olhou-a com simpatia, mesmo que ela e toda Soul Society compartilhassem a opinião de que Nanao e o capitão Kyoraku eram feitos um para o outro. Nanao era o tipo de pessoa que se recusava a admitir algo e não havia nada e nem ninguém que a convencesse do contrário, até que ela estivesse preparada. "Esse é o capitão Kyoraku, sempre com sua audição seletiva."

"Exatamente."

"Ah, eu queria que vocês tivessem me acordado." Reclamou Yachiru, seu rosto infantil contorcido numa careta. "Eu teria muito o que falar sobre os meninos! E eu perdi o que vocês disseram sobre todos eles e sobre o meu Kenny!"

"Como eu lhe disse, nós não falamos nada de mau sobre ele." Ta, isso não era exatamente verdade, mas chegava perto, pensou Matsumoto. Além disso, a última coisa que elas precisavam era Yachiru irritada. Ela gostava do rosto dela bem do jeitinho que estava, muito obrigada. " Nós apenas falamos sobre como os homens da sua divisão tendem a não se interessar muito em namorar, só isso." O que dava suporta a teoria de Nemu sobre todos eles serem gays, mas ela podia pular essa parte por enquanto.

É, os homens dela eram realmente uns idiotas quando o assunto era mulher. Yachiru duvidava que muitos deles soubesses que as mulheres foram colocadas no mundo com o propósito de darem algo mais para eles além de uma luta. Era triste, sério. Não que ela quisesse que Kenny começasse a namorar, isso simplesmente não era permitido. Ela daria uma surra em qualquer uma que tentasse colocar as garras em seu capitão, que era como um pai para ela. Ela não conhecia ninguém boa o suficiente para ele. Não que ela precisasse se preocupar, já que seu capitão nunca mostrou interesse por nenhuma garota de qualquer jeito.

"Com licença"

As cabeças de todas elas levantaram-se para observar Kira, que sorria hesitante em retorno. "Eu só estava me perguntando se alguma de vocês sabe o que aconteceu com o Renji-san."

Olhando umas para as outras, as garotas balançaram a cabeça negativamente. "Talvez Kuchiki tenha dado uma nele." Sugeriu Yachiru com um sorriso maligno para o tenente loiro, que corou em resposta. "Bya-kun parecia um pouco desligado essa manhã. Talvez ele tenha descontado o mau humor no Ren-kun."

"Pode ser. Eu tentei perguntar par a ele o que tinha acontecido, mas ele só ficou mais chateado." Coçando a cabeça, Kira encolheu os ombros. "Acho que ele vai me contar quando estiver pronto."

Dando um tapinha amigável no ombro do amigo, Matsumoto foi interrompeu o que ia dizer quando viu Rukia vindo na direção delas. "Olha aí, acho que essa é a chance de você perguntar para alguém que conhece os dois homens em questão. Hey, Rukia. Você sabe por que Renji está emburrado?"

"É porque eu levei ele pra quarta divisão. Ele está doente mas não quer admitir. Eu deixei ele na sala de espera e ai do nada ele fugiu. Eu não sei onde o idiota se meteu." De cara amarrada, Rukia parou na frente da mesa, ao lado de Kira. "Por que, vocês o viram?"

"Eu trombei com ele meia-hora atrás." Explicou Kira, parecendo preocupado novamente. "Ele não parecia doente, apenas um pouco deprimido com alguma coisa."

"Deixa o bebezinho chorar então." Puxando as folhas de papel com sua lista, Rukia as passou para Matsumuto, que as pegou com um olhar interrogativo no rosto. "Desculpa incomodar você, Matsumoto-san, mas eu gostaria que você desse sua opinião."

Lendo a lista, Matsumoto ia e voltava entre a tabela e as explicações de cada número, Yachiru apoiada em seu ombro dando uma espiadinha também. Se divertindo enquanto lia os resultados, Matsumoto parou enquanto uma idéia surgia em sua cabeça. Renji era o melhor amigo de Rukia afinal e Rukia tinha a tendência de esquecer que existem algumas coisas que garotas não falam para os rapazes. Especialmente quando é algo daquele tipo. "Renji-kun não viu isso aqui por acaso, viu?"

"Uhum. Eu deixei cair e ele pegou para mim. Por que?"

"Ok, acho que isso explica o mau humor dele. Desculpa te dizer isso, Kira, mas eu acho que o humor dele não vai melhorar tão cedo." Tinha sido uma bela surra, pensou Matsumoto enquanto olhava para a lista. Ganhar aquela pontuação já era ruim o suficiente, mas Ichigo ganhar notas maiores que dele com certeza deve ter levado o ruivo esquentado ao seu limite. Coitado. E Rukia não tinha tem idéia, inconformou-se Matsumoto, pensando como isso era possível. Nem mesmo Zaraki era tão tapado.

Confuso, Kira olhava das folhas para o rosto sorridente de Matsumoto. Ele estava perdendo alguma coisa, ele sentia isso. "Como assim?"

Porque a Rukia-chan castrou ele, só isso." Foi a resposta animada de Yachiru.

Enquanto Kira ficava branco como um fantasma e Rukia gritava para os quatro ventos que era inocente das acusações, Nemu tomou seu lugar de costume ao lado de Nanao, olhando interessada para Yachiru. "Alguém foi castrado? Isso não é bom, não da para reimplantar no lugar."

Engasgando com o chá, Nanao, ficou admirada com o não planejado, mas perfeito, timing de Nemu. Ela tinha o dom de dizer as coisas na hora certa, ou errada, dependendo de como se olhe.

"Eu não castrei o Renji." Perigosamente perto de perder a cabeça, Rukia olhou suplicante para o ainda pálido Kira. "Eu não fiz nada! Eu juro!"

"Você provavelmente fez sim." Foi a resposta murmurada por Matsumoto, enquanto ria do comentário de Nemu. "Enfim, já que você parece muito nova para entender, pegue esse conselho de alguém mais velho. Vá procurar o Renji, diga que era só brincadeira e pague um jantar para ele. Se você não fizer isso ele vai ser um pé no saco para todo mundo. É uma coisa de homem."

"Eles deveriam vir com manual." Murmurando com si mesma, Rukia não via razão alguma para pagar um jantar para Renji. É claro que ela não entendia como sua lista poderia castra-lo. Não tinha nada de mais, não era como se ele estivesse apaixonado por ela ou algo do tipo. Caramba, homens podem ser tão infantis às vezes. Porque eles não podiam ser todos como o irmão dela, ele não ficaria fazendo todo aquele showzinho.

"O que é essa lista afinal?" Kira queria saber, quase com medo de perguntar. Se Rangiku estava envolvida, e era algo ruim o suficiente para mandar Renji pro fundo do poço, tinha que ser algo a se temer.

Passando os olhos pela lista e checando depois, Matsumoto se certificou que o nome dele não estava ali para poder dar-lhe a melhor garantia que ela podia no momento. "Não se preocupe Kira. Você não está nela."

"É algo que eu quero saber, Ran?"

"Não, provavelmente não."

Acenando com a cabeça, Kira se despediu e bateu em retirada, com o objetivo de encontrar Renji e descobrir o que diabos aquelas mulheres estavam aprontando para ficar sorrindo malignamente que nem um bando de gatos que encontraram a panela de melado. Ta, todas menos a Nemu-san, mas o rosto dela raramente mostrava alguma expressão de qualquer jeito. Até mesmo Ise-san estava sorrindo um pouco, e isso com certeza significava alguma coisa.

"O que é essa lista?" Perguntou Nemu, não entendendo porque todo mundo parecia estar achando tanta graça da retirada apressada de Izuru.. Era óbvio que estar naquela lista era uma coisa ruim, mas ninguém ainda havia explicado o porquê. Todos nela estavam sendo castrados, era isso?

"Rukia-san escreveu uma lista com os homens diponíveis que ela conhece e os classificou." Explicou Nanao, observando os papéis ainda na mão de Matsumoto. "Abarai-san não aceitou muito bem as notas dele."

Pulando do ombro de Matsumoto de volta para o seu lugar, Yachiru balançou os ombros com indiferência, pegando seus palitinhos. "Eu não sei porque ele está reclamando tanto, ele ficou com a terceira maior nota geral. De verdade, um cara como ele nunca iria conseguir ganhar do Quincy e do Cabeça-de-cenoura."

"Cabeça-de-cenoura?" Repetiu Nemu.

"Ichigo-san." Esclareceu Matsumoto.

"Ah, Kurosaki-san." Pensando sobre isso por um momento, Nemu tinha uma pergunta. "Kuchiki-san, você acha que o Kurosaki-san namora muito? Ele tem, afinal, um nível espiritual parecido com a maioria dos capitães ou vice-capitães no Gotei 13."

"Ele é bem popular com as garotas, mas não, eu nunca o vi sair com nenhuma a não ser Orihime-san, Arisawa-san e eu mesma. Ah, e também suas irmãs e Rinrin, se você quiser saber exatamente." Franzindo as sobrancelhas, Rukia estava começando a ficar mais do que um pouco preocupada com as evidências que estavam aparecendo. Será que era por isso que sua irmã e seu irmão nunca tiveram filhos?

"Noite passada eu invadi o banco de dados da quarta divisão e não havia nada no histórico médico de nenhum de vocês que indicasse algum motivo médico para vocês não estarem procriando. Todos foram aprovados na última bateria de exames. Bem, todos menos o capitão Ukitake, mas ele é um caso a parte."

"Nemu...você invadiu os registros da quarta divisão?"

O olhar de desaprovação de Nanao foi o suficiente para Nemu perceber que ela não tinha gostado do que ela tinha feito. Como essa estava longe de ser a primeira vez que Nemu tinha invadido aquele banco de dados, Nemu esperava que Nanao-san não dissesse para ela não fazer mais isso, já que seu pai pediria para ela fazer isso outra uma vez mais cedo ou mais tarde. E ela não gostava da idéia de quebrar uma promessa feita a amiga. "Isso pareceu a coisa mais lógica a se fazer. Eu olhei em todos os registros do meu capitão e não encontrei nada sobre o assunto ou que mostrasse que alguma solução para o problema. Eu fiz uma pesquisa e descobri que menos de dez por cento dos capitães e vice-capitães foram casados nos últimos duzentos anos. A porcentagem dos que tiveram filhos é ainda melhor. O pai de Kurosaki está nessa minoria."

"Pelo menos ele é a prova viva de que nós podemos ter filhos. Mas é claro que eu nunca iria querer ter filhos com aquele homem." Balançando a cabeça, Matsumoto não podia nem imaginar um dia ficar tão desesperada. Se ele fosse uma amostra do que uma garota teria que aceitar para engravidar, então ela iria partir para a adoção.

Todas pararam um momento para pensar. Elas estavam realmente numa época de vacas magras, e isso não era um bom sinal se elas queriam seguir o caminho para a maternidade. "Talvez nós tenhamos que ficar no mundo dos vivos para ter filhos?" Sugeriu Nanao, depois de pensar cuidadosamente. "Quero dizer, o pai do Kurosaki-san não o teve até que ele deixasse a Soul Society e voltasse para a Terra. Outra, ele ocultou sua energia espiritual, talvez tenha alguma coisa a ver com isso também."

"Mas nascem pessoas aqui." Apontou Yachiru. "E como Nemu-chan disse, com a taxa de casamentos sendo tão baixa, é natural que os nascimentos sejam ainda menores."

"Merda...de quem foi a brilhante idéia de fazer os homens parte indispensável da reprodução?"

"De um homem." Foram as respostas simultâneas para a pergunta de Matsumoto.

* * *

><p>Sentado em sua cadeira, o capitão Hitsugaya observava o relógio de parede e decidiu que daria mais dez minutos para Hinamori antes dele sair ele mesmo para um almoço atrasado. Considerando o quanto ele a conhecia, ele achou que era seguro afirmar que ela iria procurar por ele ou Kira até o fim do dia, para pedir que eles fossem o encontro dela assim ela poderia se livrar das outras garotas. Como na cabeça dela sair com um cara agora seria uma traição a Aizen, era esperável que ela chamasse por um dos dois homens que ela tinha como irmãos e pedisse para que fingissem um encontro. Kira provavelmente a ajudaria, mas ele tinha decidido dizer não. Eles não iriam ajuda-la deixando-a viver no mundinho dela, onde Aizen era um charmoso e perfeito príncipe que só precisava que ela mostrasse os erros nas suas decisões. O que Aizen era realmente era um rato bastardo, e Hitsugaya esperava fervorosamente que fosse ele quem matasse aquele filho da mãe, independentemente do que isso causaria em sua amizade com Momo. Existem algumas coisas que não podem ser perdoadas. Ou esquecida.<p>

Uma batida soou na porta, Hitsugaya pediu autorizou a entrada, não surpreso quando Hiramori entrou, automaticamente checando para ter certeza que Matsumoto não estava por perto antes de faze-lo. "Você tem um momento?" Perguntou Hinamori, sua voz esperançosa e um pouco envergonhada.

"O que eu posso fazer por você?" Como se ele não soubesse.

"É que eu...eu estava me perguntando se talvez...uhm." Remexendo nervosamente no colarinho de suas vestes, Hinamori desejou que houvesse outra maneira de fazer isso. Porque o capitão dela não podia simplesmente vir para casa, então ela não teria que estar naquela situação estúpida? "Eu, ah...eu estava me perguntando se eu poderia te levar para jantar hoje a noite."

Garota esperta. "Qual é a ocasião?"

"Uhm, bem." Olhos se estreitando sutilmente, Hinamori de repente teve o sentimento distinto de que ele sabia exatamente o porquê dela estar chamando-o para jantar. Mas como ele...Matsumoto. Ela deveria ter contado para ele sobre aquela aposta estúpida e ele simplesmente assumiu que ela viria chama-lo para sair com ela. Como se não houvesse outra pessoa para chamar. Que audácia! Tinham várias outras pessoas que ela poderia chamar, ela só...sentiu pela dele porque ele era tão obcecado pelo trabalho e nunca saia se não fosse preciso. Ele iria ver só se ela iria chama-lo agora, o idiota egoísta. "É que faz um tempo desde que nós jantamos juntos pela última vez, eu apenas pensei que talvez nós pudéssemos colocar isso em dia. Mas se você está muito ocupado, não tem problema."

Então ela sabia que ele sabia, pensou Hitsugaya com si mesmo, intrigado por essa virada nos acontecimentos. Como ela sabia que ele sabia estava além de seus conhecimentos, mas isso estava escrito no rosto dela. "Claro, eu posso sair sim. Aonde você quer ir?"

"Aonde você quiser, não faz diferença para mim." Na verdade ela já tinha feito reservas em um dos mais lugares mais sofisticados da Soul Society mas ela iria cancelar agora. Sem chance dela ir lá agora, quando ele pensava que ele iria dar a ela um encontro por dó. Por dó, de fato. Ela fazia parte dos altos membros do Gotei 13, ninguém tinha o direito de trata-la com pena, caramba.

"Tudo bem então, eu vou pensar em algum lugar e passo no seu escritório as sete. Tudo certo por você?"

"Esta bom. Enfim, eu ainda não almocei então te vejo mais tarde. Tchauzinho." Sem esperar por uma resposta, Hinamori já estava do lado de fora da porta e seguindo seu rumo antes que Hitsugaya tivesse a chance de dizer tchau de volta.

Levantando uma sobrancelha, Hitusgaya levantou de sua mesa para sair também, já começando a planejar seu próximo movimento. "Isso vai ter um desenvolvimento interessante, de fato."

* * *

><p>Horas mais tarde, enquanto o sol terminava de se esconder no horizonte e a noite caia, o capitão Ukitake estava para se retirar quando ele ouvir o som de passos suaves vindo em sua direção. Conhecendo os passos de seus dois terceiros oficiais, Ukitake ficou tenso, sabendo que não era nenhum deles. Começando a se levantar ele se virou, identificando a pessoa que se aproximava e fazendo uma pequena reverência. "Kurotsuchi-san, boa noite."<p>

"Boa noite." Retribuindo a reverência, Nemu notou que ele já estava vestido para se deitar, com suas vestes lisas e brancas, seu cabelo preso atrás em uma trança solta como a dela. "Peço desculpas, Eu não esperava que você iria se retirar tão cedo. Se desejar, eu posso retornar outra hora amanhã. Eu não vim por nenhum motivo urgente."

"Não tem problema, sente-se por favor." Sentando-se em sua varanda, o capitão Ukitake assistiu-a sentar ao seu lado, com a mesma aparência apesar da atual brisa fresca de primavera. De qualquer maneira, ele nunca a viu mudar de vestuário, independente do tempo. "O que eu posso fazer por você?" Ele peguntou, uma vez que ela estava confortavelmente sentada.

"Eu peço a sua ajuda com um experimento e espero que você considere ajudar-me em minha pesquisa."

Abrindo sua boca para perguntar que tipo de pesquisa ela estava pretendendo, Ukitake sentiu um pequeno arrepio subir pela sua espinha assim que ele recordou a discussão que ele e os demais capitães tiveram na noite anterior. Não, não poderia ser aquilo. Poderia?

Levando o silêncio dele como um encorajamento, Nemu continuou a explicar. "Não haverá nenhum risco a sua saúde e apesar de eu não poder dar-lhe nenhuma recompensa financeira, tenho certeza que nós podemos encontrar alguma maneira para que eu retribua os seus serviços."

Retribuir seus serviços...mentalmente envergonhado pelos pensamentos obscenos que vieram imediatamente a sua mente, Ukitake podia sentir-se ficando quente sob suas vestes. Por favor, por favor fizessem com que ele tivesse entendido mal aonde isso iria chegar. "Exatamente...Exatamente que tipo de experimento é esse que você precisa de minha ajuda?"

"Eu estou pesquisando a correlação entre alta energia espiritual e desejo sexual. Você tem a energia espiritual elevada necessária bem como se encaixa em meus outros requerimentos. Mesmo que minha energia espiritual não seja como a sua eu sou saudável, capaz e disposta a aprender. Eu ficaria muito satisfeita se você considerasse me ajudar nessa área, capitão Ukitake."


	5. Encaixando nos requerimentos

N/A: Como sempre, eu não possuo nada além dos personagens originais e das situações em que eu os coloquei. Todo o resto pertence a outra pessoa e é assim que deve ser. Obrigada por lerem e espero que gostem desse último capítulo.

* * *

><p><em>Encaixando nos requerimentos<em>

Oh Deus, de todas as situações que o capitão Ukitake havia passado, inclusive encarar a própria morte devido a doença, seus nervos nunca foram tão destruidos quanto nesse momento. Agora mesmo, se um milhão de hollows aparecessem do nada, ele tinha certeza que seria devorado sem ser capaz de mexer nem mesmo um músculo em sua defesa. Todo o sangue tinha deixado completamente o seu cérebro e sua capacidade de se comunicar também havia sido completamente cortada. De fato, a única coisa que ainda estava funcionando no momento eram as suas pálpebras, enquanto ele continuava a piscar incessantemente e estupidamente para ela.

"Tem alg errado, capitão Ukitake?"

Errado? Sim, haviam várias coisas erradas nessa situação, começando pelo fato dele estar nela. "Não existem candidatos mais...adequados por ai?"

"Existem outros candidatos adequados sim, mas você é o número um da minha lista." Informou Nemu a ele, imaginando uma lista como a de Rukia-san. "É claro, nós teremos que testar a sua adequação primeiro. Se você não é adequado, não há sentido em continuar o experimento."

"Teste?" Repetiu fracamente Ukitake, sua curiosidade mórbida suficiente apenas para mover sua boca paa formar palavras coerentes. "Que tipo de teste?"

"Oh, não é nada extremo." Assegurou Nemu, pensando que a relutância dele deveria estar ligada a sua condição física. "Só um beijo. Afinal, se nós não tivermos química, o experimento seria inconclusivo, Nanao-san disse que ter química é muito importante em um relacionamento. Sem isso, não importa o quão eficiente um homem seja no sexo."

"Bem pensado." Era tudo que ele conseguia dizer.

* * *

><p>"Você parece exitante" Comentou Nemu após alguns minutos se passarem sem que ele dissesse uma palavra. "Você não me acha atraente? Matsumoto-san explicou para mim que os homens tem tipos e conforme eles vão envelhecendo eles tendem a se prender a relacionamentos com aquelas mulheres que se encaixam em seus requerimentos, ao invés de comer qualquer uma, como faziam quando eram jovens. Aparentemente comer é outra maneira de dizer fazer sexo, mas ela não pode me explicar o porque. O que tem a ver sexo com o ato de se alimentar?"<p>

"Não tenho ideia." Foi sua resposta fraca.

"Então eu não me encaixo em seus requerimentos? Nanao-san disse que ela não sabia qual era o seu tipo, mas que provavelmente seria alguém como a Unohana-san. Se for esse o caso, então eu devo dizer que existem várias semelhanças entre eu e ela. Temos altura e estrutura parecidas, e nós até mesmo usamos o mesmo tipo de cabelo, só que ela usa a trança para frente e eu para trás. Eu também sou inteligente e trabalhadora e tudo o que eu não sou eu posso aprender a ser se for de importância para você."

"Capitã Unohana?" Não que ela não fosse uma mulher adorável, mas ele definitivamente nunca pensou nala de forma romântica. Não até agora. Agora que ele estava pensado nisso, o que era desagradável porque indicava que ele estava levando toda essa conversa a sério. Teve que levar a sério, já que Kurotsuchi-san o observava com expectativa. Ela estava falando sério. De certa forma isso era lisonjeante, saber que de todos os homens que ela poderiam ter pego, ela escolheu ele. Isso também era apavorante com o inferno, porque ele estava tentado ao mesmo tempo em que sabia que se aceitasse a oferta dela ele nunca se perdoaria. Ela poderia parecer uma mulher, mas ainda era uma criança em muitos aspectos e ela não estava observando as coisas da maneira certa de jeito nenhum. Para ela, sexo parecia ser uma função corporal, quando deveria ser mais do que isso. É claro que ele já tinha passado da fase que ela havia dito antes, quando o sexo era mais por quantidade do que por qualidade. Mas ele já tinha vivido o bastante para aprender e ele não queria usar Kurotsuchi-san dessa maneira. Ela era usada o bastante pelo pai dela. Ela era um ser humano, não uma ferramenta para o pai dela ou uma fonte de sexo para ele. Infelizmente. Ela merecia ser tratada como uma dama, mesmo quando ela não percebia que deveria ser. "Kurotsuchi-san, eu realmente aprecio você ter vindo até mim e estou honrado em ter sido escolhido entre tantos outros, mas eu não acho que você perceba que há muito mais em um relacionamento do que química e sexo."

Tombando levemente a cabeça para o lado, Nemu o observou com interesse. "Algo como?"

Ele realmente deveria ter esperado por isso. "Algo como...amor...interesses em comum...amizade. Você provavelmente nunca foi beijada antes, foi?" Quando ela balançou negativamente a cabeça, Ukitak continuou. "Um primeiro beijo deve ser com alguém especial, alguém que você realmente goste. Seria errado se eu roubasse o seu primeiro beijo."

"Mas você não estaria roubando, eu o daria para você." Foi a resposta lógica de Nemu. "E um beijo é um simples encontro de lábios, não há nenhum grande significado ou importância ligado a ele na verdade. É só uma troca de pele, saliva, ar e provavelmente algum germe ou itens que estejam na boca de um no momento."

"Não, não é...é difícil de explicar, mas...com a pessoa certa é para ser muito mais do que isso."

"Bom, como nós vamos saber se é mais ou não sem tentarmos?" Isso não estava indo nada como Nemu havia esperado e ela lutava para vir com um motivo lógico para ele estar tão exitante. De acordo com tudo o que haviam contado para ela sobre homens, era esperado que eles ficassem ansiosos por uma conquista sexual. Porque o capitão Ukitake era diferente deles? "Você beija mal? Ou é gay, talvez? É por isso que está tão desconfortável com tudo isso?"

"Nenhum dos dois." Foi a resposta ácida dele.

Ok, agora ela estava presa. Ela sabia que ele não estava saindo com ninguém porque Nanao-san saberia, já que o capitão Kyoraku teria contado para ela no minuto em que ele ficasse sabendo. Ele não havia dito que ela não era o seu tipo...espera...será que ele...estava tentando ser nobre? Ele estava tentando encontrar um jeito de sair disso pelo bem dela? Mas isso não fazia sentido, porque se não fosse ele, então ela iria até outro. Ela deixou isso claro, então também não poderia ser isso. Talvez ele fosse...tímido? Ele era uma pessoa quieta afinal. Ele não tinha um relacionamento próximo com ninguém do Gotei 13 sem ser o capitão e a vice-capitã da oitava divisão e o capitão Hitsugaya-san. Talvez ela deveria dar o primeiro passo? Afinal, não deveria ser muito difícil, não? Virando-se totalmente para ele, Nemu colocou as duas mãos na cabeça dele e a puxou de encontro a dela.

* * *

><p>De olhos abertos, Nemu pressionou seus lábios contra os dele, descobrindo-os mais macios do que esperava. Olhando para os olhos surpresos dele, Nemu esperou sentir algo mas nada aconteceu. Afastando sua cabeça, Nemu estava desapontada. "Eu acho que nós não somos compatíveis mesmo. Desculpe por ter desperdiçado o seu tempo." Se levantando, Nemu se preparou para ir embora para que ele pudesse se retirar para descansar.<p>

"Isso não foi um beijo."

"Desculpe?"

Olhando para ela, Ukitake se adiantou e segurou sua mão, para que ela não fosse embora. "Eu disse que isso não foi um beijo."

Confusa, Nemu não conseguia descobrir ode ela havia errado, já que parecia ser um processo tão simples. "Não foi? O que eu esqueci de fazer?"

Seja pelo seu orgulho ou ego, curiosidade ou luxúria, Ukitake não pode deixar que ela fosse emboa pensando beijá-lo fosse apenas aquilo. Seria um beijos, e apenas um beijo, mas seria o primeiro dela e com certeza deveria ser algo memorável. Puxando-a para baixo pelo pulso, ela caiu em seus braços, as mãos dela automaticamente indo para os ombros dele enquanto ela o olhava curiosa. "Feche os olhos e relaxe. Deixe todo o resto comigo." Segurando levemente o rosto dela entre suas mãos, ele puxou os lábios dela mais uma vez contra os dele enquanto os olhos dela se fechavam.

A diferença foi imediata. Os lábios dele se moviam, o que era definitivamente uma mudança, e eles eram quentes, macios, de alguma forma mais convidativos enquanto se moviam contra os dela. Ela sentiu-se quente e macia também, e sua cabeça parecia estar leve, todas as reações não faziam sentido. Será que sua temperatura corporal tornava-se igual a de seu parceiro enquanto você beijava? Será que era assim para ele também? Uma boa pergunta. Era estranho também, os impulsos que saiam do encontro dos lábios de um contra os do outro. Ela tinha aquela urgência em chegar mais perto, de se prender contra ele enquanto ele a beijava, independente dos desejos dele. E então ela sentiu a língua dele deslizar contra os lábios dela, fazendo com ela os abrisse com surpresa. Então ela não pensou mais nada enquanto ele aprofundava o beijo e tomava posse da boca dela, fazendo-a pensar apenas que ele não iria parar com aquilo tão cedo.

* * *

><p>Acompanhando Hinamori até sua casa depois do jantar, Hitsugaya estava ficando com a nítida impressão de que ela queria quebrar o pescoço dele, algo que o divertia demais enquanto ele ignorava o tratamento silencioso que ela o dava. Ele escolheu o restaurante que ela e Aizen sempre iam durante e depois do trabalho. Alguns diriam que isso era um tapa na cara, Momo com certeza levou por esse modo quando o olhou com raiva assim que percebeu onde estavam indo. Em sua defesa, ele disse que eles tinham uma comida ótima ali e ele queria testar uma teoria, que era de que Aizen ainda mantinha algum controle sobre Momo, pensando que ela ainda pudesse ser útil. Como aquele era o único lugar onde Aizen já tinha ido, poderia ser ali onde ele se encontrava com seus aliados e alguns deles ainda poderiam frequentar o lugar. Ele queria aparecer perto de Momo, para que alguém que não os conhecesse bem pensasse que eles estivessem juntos. Ele queria mandar para Aizen a mensagem clara de que nunca mais deveria se aproximar ou usar Momo. Porque ela se deixaria ser usada por Aizen, ele não tinha dúvidas. Ela não era não tinha nem metade da força de Matsumoto, mesmo se ela fosse tentada pelo bastardo do Ichimaru. Matsumoto nunca o trairia, ao contrário de Momo.<p>

"Por que você está com essa cara?" Perguntou Hinamori, interrompendo os pensamentos dele. Até onde ela sabia, ali ela era a única que tinha o direito de parecer triste. Ou estava ele finalmente se sentindo culpado por leva-la naquele lugar, sabendo como ela se sentia?

"Só estou pensando na Matsumoto-san." Foi a resposta dele, o que era o mais próximo da verdade que ele poderia dizer. "Ela quer que eu arranje com encontro para ela, mas eu estou tendo problemas com isso. Não importa quem eu escolha, não vai funcionar."

Já que Toshiro preferia cortar a própria mão do que admitir que não podia fazer algo, Momo o encarou com surpresa. "Por que não vai funcionar?"

"Porque ela ama Ichimaru. E sempre vai amar. As vezes, realmente só há uma pessoa no mundo pra você, e eu acho que ele era isso para ela." Passando a mão pelos cabelos, Hitsugaya suspirou. "Eu sei que ela vai fazer o melhor possível para tentar com quem eu arranjar para ela, mas no no final isso só vai acabar mal."

"Se você descobriu isso então por que você sempre fica encorajando as pessoas a tentar arranjar encontros para mim?" Quantas vezes ela havia dito para ele que só havia um homem para ela, para que ele só os desprezasse os sentimentos dela como se fossem infantis e sem importância?

"Porque Aizen não retribui o seu amor. Ichimaru ama Matsumoto, tanto o quanto ele é capaz de sentir algo. Ele nunca a feriria da forma que Aizen te machucou."

"Se ele a amasse, ele não teria traido a Sociedade, feito lavagem cerebral em meu capitão e a deixado para trás." Com lágrimas nos olhos, Momo parou de andar e virou-se para encarar o amigo de infância. "Como você se atreve a sugerir que aquela demônio é melhor que o meu capitão!"

"Ele a amou o bastante para deixa-la para trás." Foi a resposta calma e racional dele, enquanto sustentava o olhar dela. "Aizen te manipulou para tentar me matar, Momo, e depois quase te matou ele mesmo quando você o encontrou. Quando Matsumoto-san interferiu depois de Ichimaru atacar você e eu, ele fugiu imediatamente, ao invés de entrar em uma batalha com ela. E quando ela o segurou pelas costas antes deles deixarem a Soul Society, ele não lutou ou tentou machuca-la de nenhuma maneira. Se Ichimaru é o demônio, o que diabos Aizen é?"

Ao invés de responder, a garota virou-se e saiu correndo, Hitsugaya ficando onde estava até que ela desaparecesse de vista.

* * *

><p>Já era tarde e Nanao estava cansada, desgastada e preparada para se deitar e descansar. Andando lado a lado com seu capitão, Nanao estava ignorando-o, claramente desgostosa de sua companhia enquanto eles continuavam a descer as ruas vazias. Ela era perfeitamente capaz de andar até sua casa, como ela havia dito a ele tantas vezes quando tentou faze-lo fugir do escritório às cinco horas. Ela teve que ficar até mais tarde porque se voluntariou para ajudar na papelada da terceira divisão, e o capitão estúpido dela decidiu que ele ficaria e esperaria para acompanha-la até casa já que sabia que ela preferia caminhar do que usar o shunpo.<p>

"Noite adorável, não acha, Nanao-chan?"

"Não estou falando com você."

Dando a ela seu melhor olhar de cachorrinho abandonado, Shunsui não estava nem um pouco surpreso quando viu que isso não surtiu efeito nenhum nela. Quando sua Nanao-chan decidia ignora-lo, ela raramente dava atenção a presença dele, a menos quando era para lançar algum de seus olhares mortais.

"Eu posso andar até minha casa sozinha, você sabe. Nós estamos quase lá." Na verdade, tinham mais três quarteirões pela frente, mas quem estava contando?

Balançando a cabeça, Shunsui não podia dizer que estava surpreso. Afinal, ela já devia ter percebido a essa altura que podia convence-lo de qualquer coisa se ela se esforçasse nisso. Bem, qualquer coisa menos faze-lo cortar o cabelo e fazer os relatórios. Mas dessa vez ele não ia se deixar levar, por enquanto. "Eu poderia simplesmente usar o shunpo para nos levar até lá, você sabe." Ele sentiria falta da companhia dela é claro, mas deixa-la em casa sã e salva era mais importante. Além disso, ela estava se irritando com ele, o que simplesmente faria ele perder todos os pontos que tinha ganho por fazer sua parte da papelada.

"Isso vai contra propósito."

"Que propósito, minha Nanao-chan?"

"Fazer exercícios, porque graças a você eu passo a maior parte do meu tempo atrás de uma mesa. Eu sou italiana, eu tenho que me exercitar." Era verdade, o traseiro dela estava começando a ficar parecido demais com o da mãe dela, para seu desagrado. Ela não estava pronta para receber comentários masculinos sobre isso. Ela tinha mais coisas com que se preocupar. Maldita fraqueza por macarrão e queijo.

"Mas Nanao-chan, você é absolutamente perfeita do jeito que você está." E ela era, até onde ele podia ver. Tá, seria legal se ela deixasse o cabelo solto de vez em quando e sorrisse mais mas, no geral, ele não queria vê-la de outro jeito. Bom, talvez de lingerie, mas apenas para ele.

Mesmo que fosse algo bom de se ouvir, Nanao podia apostar que ele não diria isso se ela se tornasse flácida. Deixando pra lá, já que esse não era um assunto que ela queria discutir com seu capitão, Nanao continuou a seguir seu caminho costumeiro, falando apenas alguns minutos depois para fazer uma pergunta que ficou em sua cabeça o dia todo. "Por que você fica mexendo no seu haori assim?"

Suspirando, Shunsui deu para ela um olhar triste. "Eu derrubei alguma coisa nele e Fazena não consegue tirar."

Fazena era a empregada dele e até onde Nanao sabia, a mulher era tão útil quanto uma mesa sem pernas. Seu capitão a tinha encontrado nas ruas e ficado com pena dela, dando para ela então o cargo de sua empregada, já que a antiga tinha desistido, incapaz de ligar com os hábitos bagunceiros dele. A sucessora era lenta, preguiçosa e Nanao tinha a sensação de que seria ela mesma que teria que demiti-la, já que Shunsui era mole demais para isso. "Deixe-me ver." Usando a luz da rua para conseguir uma visão melhor, Nanao examinou o tecido rosado, com a substancia desconhecida. "Dê ele para mim e eu tento tirar para você."

"Mesmo?" Radiante, Shunsui despiu o haori e entregou para ela, observando enquanto ela o dobrava e guardava sob seu braço. "Muito obrigado. O que eu faria sem a minha Nanao-chan."

"Sai fora ou morra. Agora em troca por eu lavar isso você terá que me deixar seguir o resto do caminho sozinha." Dando a ele o seu olhar mais duro, Nanao podia ver que ele estava indeciso. "É um quarteirão e meio, capitão. Eu ficarei bem."

"Mas e se você for atacada ou se machucar?" Protestou ele, usando os mesmo argumentos que ele sempre usa todas as vezes que ele insistia em acompanha-la até sua casa.

"Eu serei perfeitamente capaz de lidar com isso sozinha. Sinceramente, você realmente acha que seria de alguma ajuda em uma luta mão-a-mão? Você teria que puxar suas espadas e até ai eu já teria tido minha garganta cortada e minha carteira já estaria perdida. Você provavelmente nem sabe como dar um soco sem machucar ou quebrar seus dedos. O capitão Ukitake me contou como você fez seus trambiques para passar pelas aulas de combate corporal na Academia."

Tá, era verdade que ele tinha dado um jeitinho para passar nas aulas, mas quando você está encarando uma instrutora como a prima da Yoruichi-chan você com certeza vai fazer tudo o possível para escapar. Além disso, ele não gostava de nenhum tipo de interação física com mulheres, a menos que ambos estivessem nus e dando prazer um ao outro. Ao invés de explicar todo o motivo de seus trambiques, Shunsui preferiu um argumento mais simples. "Eu sei como dar um soco em alguém e poderia te proteger perfeitamente."

"Como você sabe?"

"Porque se você estivesse em perigo, não há nada que eu não faria para te manter em segurança." Ele informou a ela, e teve o prazer de ver as bochechas de sua tenente corarem. De fato, ela ainda estava corando quando ela a colocou em frente ao batente de sua porta dando um leve afago em seus cabelos antes de desaparecer, deixando-a parada na frente de sua porte sentindo-se boba.


	6. Os planos foram difinidos

N/A: Como sempre, eu não possuo nada além dos personagens originais e das situações em que eu os coloquei. Todo o resto pertence a outra pessoa e é assim que deve ser. Obrigada por lerem e espero que gostem desse último capítulo.

* * *

><p>NT: Desculpem a demora desse capítulo, época de vestibular acaba com a gente, espero que entendam. :/ Agradeço aos elogios de quem está gostando da fic e da tradução, fico muito feliz com isso! :D Logo mais a 'ação' começa e as coisas ficam mais interessantes... haha. Um beijo e boa leitura!

* * *

><p><em>Os planos foram definidos<em>

Na manhã seguinte, o Capitão Ukitake estava horrível. De fato, ele não ficava tão mal desde a última vez que ele tinha ido tomar umas com Shunsui, e ele esperava nunca ter que ficar daquele jeito de novo. Encarando o espelho, ele não tinha dúvidas que seus terceiros oficiais iriam ter um ataque quando vissem seu rosto pálido e as olheiras sob seus olhos. Ele não tinha dormido nada na noite anterior e com certeza demonstrava isso. Ele repetia seu encontro com a tenente Kurotsuchi uma vez atrás da outra em sua mente, tentando descobrir onde ele tinha errado, como ele poderia ter evitado isso. Deveria ter sido só um beijo, um encontro de lábios, como ela havia descrito para ele. Mas tinha sido muito mais que isso, merda. Ele percebeu isso assim que ele a puxou para perto, que havia algo, algo diferente dessa vez, e percebeu isso antes mesmo que seus lábios tocassem os dela. Ela parecia tão certa em seus braços, tão aberta a ele, sem limitações ou receios. Ela era simplesmente ela mesma, sem fingir ser algo que não fosse a inocência que ela era. Não tão inocente agora, pensou Ukitake sombriamente, relembrando o rumo que aquele beijo tinha tomado. Ele simplesmente não conseguiu resistir a saborear ela, explorar sua boca totalmente com sua língua para pegar cada gota daquele sabor. Ela então começou a imitar o que ele estava fazendo e ele perdeu completamente a cabeça. A única coisa que ele sabia é que agora sua boca devorava a dela enquanto uma de suas mãos segurava firmemente seu traseiro e a outra deslizava para cima em sua coxa com a intenção de erguer aquela mini saia que ela vestia. Foi quando ele percebeu o quão longe tinha ido. Ele quebrou o beijo, disse a ela que aquilo não iria mais acontecer e que ele não iria colaborar com ela em seus planos. Ela o observava com aqueles olhos escuros e inteligentes, escondendo os sentimentos dela enquanto se recusava a quebrar o contato visual com ele, ainda sentada em seu colo. Quando percebeu que ele não iria mudar de ideia, se levantou e desejou a ele uma boa noite, deixando-o para trás enquanto ele se chamava de todo o qualquer nome e xingamento que conhecia. Ele a queria, ele a queria ali e agora mais do que ele já havia desejado qualquer mulher na vida. E ele a mandou embora, para os braços de outro. Ele era amaldiçoado, com certeza.

* * *

><p>Sentada no gramado, Nemu assistiu o capitão Zaraki e um dos membros de sua divisão lutarem, esperando que a partida acabasse para que ela pudesse falar com o dito capitão. Ele era o próximo em sua lista de candidatos, mas ela estava...confusa. Ela achou a idéia de explorar essa nova área interessante e também uma maneira para que ela entrasse em contato com seu lado mais humano, que era constantemente deixado de lado de modo que as vezes ela se sentia mais como uma ferramenta do que como um ser humano. Entretanto agora ela se sentia...triste...seus pensamentos nublados. Ela não havia dormido na noite anterior, analisando seu encontro com o capitão Ukitake tentando descobrir o que ela tinha feito de errado ou o que ela poderia fazer para ele mudasse de ideia. Ele pareceu gostar de beija-la e seu corpo tinha reagido ao dela, ela sentiu isso. Isso indicava que ele queria transar com ela ou algo ao do tipo, não era? Então por que ele tinha parado? Ele disse que era porque ela era muito inexperiente e que portanto se envolver com ela seria errado. Isso não fazia sentido, porque se ele não a ensinasse como ela iria ganhar experiência? E ela queria muito, muito que ele a ensinasse. Ela gostou do modo com ele a beijou, a abraçou, tocou sua pele. Ela queria fazer isso de novo mais do que ela queria deixar o pai dela orgulhoso. Nemu nunca quis tanto uma coisa assim antes. Mas ela doía, como uma ferida que não sara, e ela sabia, instintivamente, que o capitão Ukitake poderia curar isso.<p>

"O que você quer?"

Levantando a cabeça, Nemu encarou o capitão Zaraki surpresa, tendo estado tão envolvida em seus pensamentos que nem o notou se aproximando. "Eu...Perdoe-me, Eu não tinha visto que você estava ai, capitão."

Já que ele não era o tipo de cara que passava despercebido e Kurotsuchi não parecia ser daquelas garotas que ficam sonhando acordadas, Zaraki não pode deixar de ficar curioso para saber o que se passava naquela cabeça doida dela. "Agora que você viu, o que você quer?"

"Posso falar com você por um instante ou você está ocupado?"

Acenando com a cabeça, Zaraki sentou-se no gramado ao lado dela enquanto secava o suor de sua testa com a mão. "Se é alguma coisa sobre aquela história de sexo que vocês mulheres estão armando eu não tenho nada a ver com isso." Vendo o olha de surpresa dela, Zaraki sorriu levemente. "Yachiru deixou escapar uma coisa ou outra."

"Oh." Sem estar realmente desapontada, Nemu encarou o imponente capitão questionando. "Me permita perguntar, o que você acha sobre tudo isso?"

Virando o olhar para o campo de treinamento, Zaraki pensou sobre a pergunta. "Eu acho que a tenente assanhada tem razão, mas não tem porque fazer tanto barulho por causa disso. Não que alguns daqueles idiotas não precisem desse tipo de lição. Creio que até o final da semana todos estarão sabendo sobre a conversinha de vocês e estarão todos agindo como coelhos no cio, o que só mostra como as pessoas são estúpidas em primeiro lugar."

"Você gosta de sexo, capitão Zaraki?"

Zaraki se virou para ela com a cara mais chocada que ele já havia feito na vida. Só ela mesmo para perguntar uma coisa dessas para ele com uma expressão tão despreocupada no rosto, pensou ele enquanto ela ainda o observava esperando por uma resposta. Alguém realmente precisava ensinar aquela garota a ter um pouco mais de noção do que se pode ou não dizer em público. Mas enfim, ela merecia uma resposta por ser tão sincera. Dividido entre o choque e divertimento Zaraki riu grosseiramente, balançando a cabeça enquanto respondia para ela. "Já faz um tempo, mas sim, eu gosto."

"Você gosta tanto quanto gosta de lutar?"

"...Se tratando de uma pessoa em especial...Sim."

"Eu gosto mais de beijar o capitão Ukitake do que de cálculo ou de quando o meu pai não grita comigo." Confessou Nemu, retribuindo a intimidade que ele tinha dado a ela.

Parando um pouco para absorver a informação, Zaraki teve um pensamento que fez um lento e diabólico sorriso brotar em seu rosto enquanto ele bolava um plano que com certeza não iria apenas fazê-lo se divertir muito, mas também ajudaria a pobre garota. "Eu acho que sei como você pode fazer ele mudar de idéia."

"Mesmo? Como?"

"Você vai fazer o seguinte..."

* * *

><p>O capitão Yamamoto observou seus capitães e tenentes enquanto eles deixavam a reunião, se perguntando o que diabos estava acontecendo com os líderes de suas divisões. Os tenentes Abarai e Izuru pareciam estar ambos sofrendo de uma ressaca das grandes, a tenente Hinamori tinha a aparência de quem chorou a noite toda, e o capitão Ukitake parecia tão doente que o fazia se perguntava como ele tinha chegado até ali. O capitão Kyoraku ficava sorrindo que nem um idiota até ver a condição de seu melhor amigo e o capitão Zaraki tinha um leve sorriso maroto em seu rosto, o que era o suficiente para fazer o sangue do velho gelar. Todos ficavam lançando olhares uns para os outros, fazendo-o ter certeza de que algo estava acontecendo, algo que eles estavam escondendo e ele não gostava disso. Até mesmo as tenentes Ise e Kurotsuchi pareciam estar com a cabeça em outro lugar,e elas eram normalmente poderia contar com que pelo menos fingissem ouvir o que ele dizia<p>

"Todos eles pareciam estar bem preocupados, capitão." Disse o tenente Sasakibe baixinho, enquanto observava as últimas pessoas deixarem a sala.

"Sim, eles pareciam. Apenas as capitã Unohana não aparentava estar afetada por nada."

"Eu vou procura-la imediatamente então, general."

"Bom."

* * *

><p>"Você está horrível." Declarou o capitão Kyoraku assim que eles deixaram a sala. "O que raios você estava pensando ao vir pra cá nessas condições? Nós vamos te levar direto para a quarta divisão, não vamos, Nanao-chan?"<p>

Balançando a cabeça, Ukitake conseguia sentir a enxaqueca chegando. "Eu não estou doente. Eu só não consegui dormir a noite passada."

"Você ficou tossindo muito, foi por isso?" Perguntou Nanao com uma expressão de extrema preocupação, estudando o melhor amigo de seu capitão com cuidado. Seu capitão ficaria inconsolável se algo acontecesse com o capitão Ukitake, e ela tinha se apegado ao atrapalhado mas gentil capitão também. "Talvez a capitã Unohana devesse dar uma olhada em você, só por precaução."

"Eu só preciso dormir um pouco, é sério." Na verdade, quem ele realmente precisava estava nesse momento parada a menos de dez passos dele ao lado do pai dela, pensou o capitão Ukitake, tão profundamente entretido com sua visão que não ouvia uma palavra do que Nanao e Shunsui estavam dizendo. Deus, ela era realmente linda, porque ele nunca tinha visto isso antes? Ela não era uma beleza extonteante, mas tímida, onde você tinha que realmente olhar para ela para perceber o quanto ela era perfeita. Pernas compridas, o cabelo escuro e sedoso, pele delicada e macia. Perdido em seus pensamentos sobre o que ele seria capaz de dar para tocar aquela pele aveludada, Ukitake não percebia a tentativa de seus amigos de lhe chamarem a atenção até que Shunsui pegou e o puxou pela orelha. "Oww!"

"Ah, que bom que conseguimos a sua atenção." Agarrando o braço do amigo a força juntamente com Nanao, o capitão Kyoraku lançou um olhar ao seu melhor amigo que destruiu qualquer chance de reclamação. "Você vai pra quarta divisão. Agora." Ignorando os protestes do amigo, os dois dispararam para o centro médico e não o soltaram o capitão reclamão até que ele estivesse nas mãos da própria - e aparentemente entretida - capitã Unohana.

* * *

><p>"Então, porque a Hinamori ficava te fuzilando com os olhos durante a reunião?" Perguntou Matsumoto, alfinetando seu capitão enquanto eles caminhavam de volta para o escritório. Houveram vários, como se pode dizer, "subacontecimentos" durante a reunião, pensou ela, se perguntando o tamanho do problema em que ela tinha se enfiado. Era tudo meio que culpa dela, mesmo que ela não tivesse tido intenção que isso chegasse a essa escala. "Aconteceu alguma coisa durante o seu encontro de mentirinha que eu deveria saber?" Adicionou ela, já que seu capitão não tinha respondido a primeira pergunta.<p>

"Encontro de mentira?" Repetiu seu capitão secamente, olhando para ela com uma cara tudo, menos divertida.

"Bem, se não tem nenhuma chance de ter um beijo no final, é meio que um encontro de mentira, capitão. Agora desembuche aí."

Virando os olhos o capitão Hitsugaya se perguntou mais uma vez como uma pessoa que era tão mais velha do que ele poderia ser tão imatura. "Para a sua informação não aconteceu nada que vale a pena ser mencionado. Nós apenas nos desentendemos porque eu disse a ela que Ichimaru é uma homem melhor que Aizen."

Surpresa, Matsumoto arregalou os olhos para o capitão. "Mas você nunca disse nada de bom sobre o Gin. Você não gostava dele nem mesmo antes dele nos trair! Você disse que achava que eu fosse mais uma loira burra por causa do meu mal gosto para homens!"

"E eu continua achando tudo isso. Ichimaru não merece e nem nunca vai merecer você. O fato é que eu penso que Aizen consegue ser ainda mais baixo do que ele só significa que existem dois níveis diferentes de canalhisse." Respondeu ele prontamente.

"Essa palavra existe?"

Fuzilando-a com os olhos, Hitsugaya apenas balançou a cabeça. "Meu ponto é, tanto você você quanto Momo tem péssimo gosto para homens. E dela é apenas pouco pior que o seu."

"Bem, eu não diria isso." Sorrindo, Matsumoto deu alguns tapinhas na cabeça dele, um gesto que ele tolerava apenas porque era ela. "Afinal, nós duas te amamos, não é?"

Corando intensamente, Hitsugaya fez cara feia para ela.

"O problema da Hinamori é que a pessoa pela qual ela se apaixonou não existe." Explicou Matsumoto gentilmente, ficando séria pela primeira vez. Afinal, seu capitão realmente se importava com Hinamori e queria ajudá-la. O problema era, sendo um homem e tudo mais, seu capitão não estava programado para entender toda a complexidade da mente feminina. "Hinamori construiu Aizen na cabeça dela como o Sr. Perfeito que ele nunca foi, mesmo quando ele estava enganando todos nós com o jeitinho de bom moço dele. Todos, quando a verdade foi revelada, aceitaram o que aconteceu e mudaram o modo com que o enxergavam. Mas a Hinamori...ela não consegue se desligar daquela ilusão porque ela se prendeu a isso por tanto tempo que não pode mais aceitar qualquer outra realidade. Ela não é como você ou eu, capitão, ela precisa de um porto seguro, alguém que ela possa depender e que a ampare. Aizen era esse porto seguro para ela, e eu acho que ela pensa que vai se afogar se ela se soltar dele, mesmo que ele esteja fazendo com que ela se afunde mais ao invés de mantê-la segura.

"Então como eu faço ela se desligar desse maldito porto?"

"Você não faz." Compreensiva, Matsumoto colocou uma mão sobre o ombros carregados de seu capitão. "Ela tem que fazer isso sozinha. Talvez ela precise se afogar, mas essa decisão cabe a ela e não a nós."

Olhando para ela, Hitsugaya colocou sua mãe sobre a dela. "Por que você não se afogou?"

"Porque o que ele era nunca foi segredo para mim. Eu sabia que eu nunca poderia tê-lo, então eu fui o porto dele."

* * *

><p>"Cara, minha cabeça está estourando." Gemeu Renji, massageando as têmporas. A reunião tinha sido quase tão torturante quando o sermão que ele tinha ganho de ser capitão por ter aparecido nessa condição. Seus ouvidos ainda estavam doendo quando ele teve que ouvir mais um sermão entediante do general que só fez com que sua cabeça doesse mais.<p>

"Pare de reclamar." Resmungou Kira amargo, quase pálido como um fantasma e com alguns toques de verde em seu rosto. "Se alguém deveria estar reclamando, seria eu. Fui eu quem foi arrastado para a sua bebedeira."

Mesmo que fosse verdade, Renji ainda se sentia muito no direito de reclamar, já que tinha sido ele que comprou toda a bebida como era ele quem realmente precisava ficar muito bêbado em primeiro lugar. Era isso ou ir e desafiar aquele Quincy estúpido e Ichigo para uma briga, e seu capitão o tinha proibido de ir para a terra quando ele pediu permissão. Capitão estúpido.

"Então, por que vocês dois estão de ressaca afinal?" Perguntou o capitão Hisagi, enquando caminhava para se juntar ao seus amigos sofredores. "Vocês sabiam que nós tínhamos essa reunião desde o começo. O general não estava nada feliz quando nós saímos."

"Ele estava afogando em álcool e em auto-piedade e eu, como o idiota que sou, perguntei o porquê." Respondeu Kira, apontando um dedo na direção de Renji, jogando toda a culpa nos ombros do amigo idiota. "Se você tivesse ouvido o que as mulheres andam dizendo, você precisaria de umas doses de alguma coisa bem forte também."

"Eu sei o que elas andam dizendo." Foi a resposta seca dele, entendendo a necessidade deles de encontrar consolo na bebida. Quem não procuraria? Esses eram realmente dias negros para os homens do Gotei 13 e Hisagi decidiu que eles deviam ficar juntos, já que as mulheres iriam destruí-los se eles não o fizessem. Além disso, ele como veterano tinha a obrigação de aconselha-los quando precisassem. "E sim, a coisa está ruim mas vocês não acham que provar que elas estão erradas é a melhor solução do que se afogar em sake?"

"É fácil para você falar. Se eu foi atrás da Rukia, meu capitão vai me cortar em pedaços e fazer um origami com cada um deles."

Divagando com a imagem dos pedaços de Renji decorando a casa do capitão Kuchiki, Hisagi não sabia se ria ou se perdia totalmente o apetite. O cara tinha razão também. Kuchiki provavelmente mataria qualquer um que tentasse chegar perto de sua preciosa irmãzinha, independente de quem fosse. E se tratando de Renji...seria uma verdadeira tragédia. O garoto, apesar de agradável, era bruto, barulhento e meio que idiota as vezes. Não, definitivamente não era essa a idéia que Kuchiki tinha de um bom parceiro para Rukia-san. "Bom, se você conseguir convence-la, ela pode ser capaz de lidar com ele." Pouco provável, mas ninguém devia subestimar o poder que as irmãs caçulas tem sobre seus irmãos mais velhos. Hisagi sabia disso muito bem, várias de suas ex-namoradas tinham mandado seus irmãos lhe darem uma surra, castração ou alguma coisa do tipo.

"Boa sorte com isso." Foi a única coisa que Kira tinha a dizer.

* * *

><p>"O que você está tramando?" Sempre direto, o capitão Komamura mirou o capitão Zaraki profundamente por entre seus olhos cerrados enquanto eles desciam a rua, a tenente Kusajishi pendurada no ombro de seu capitão como sempre, observando a conversa com interesse.<p>

"Do que você está falando." Perguntou o capitão Zaraki com uma sobrancelha ligeiramente arqueada, mesmo já tendo uma boa idéia do que se tratava. Komamura era uma velha raposa astuta afinal, sem trocadilho nenhum.

"Se você tentar colocar a tenente Kurotsuchi em problemas, o capitão dela vai te matar. O capitão Ukitake é bem querido e se o capitão Kyoraku não te matar o gerenal Yamamoto vai. Não seria sábio fazer com que alguma dessas pessoas pense que você quer ver um dos dois mal."

"Não, não, meu Kenny nunca machucaria a Nemu-san ou o Branquelo-san. Não é, Kenny?"

Machucar não, mas ele iria se divertir bastante com Ukitake antes que tudo isso acabasse. O capitão com certeza não o agradeceria tão cedo, mas Zaraki decidiu que a diversão compensava a falta de um agradecimento. Adicionando o capitão Hitsugaya e a tenente Hinamori a mistura e o capitão Zaraki percebeu que qualquer ferimento que ele poderia sofrer pela sua participação nisso tudo com certeza valeria a pena. "Você não tem nada com que se preocupar."

"De alguma maneira eu sinto que você não está sendo totalmente honesto."

"Você vai ter que esperar para ver então."


	7. Um pouco de fúria feminina

N/A: Como sempre, eu não possuo nada além dos personagens originais e das situações em que eu os coloquei. Todo o resto pertence a outra pessoa e é assim que deve ser. Obrigada por lerem e espero que gostem desse último capítulo.

AVISO IMPORTANTE: Uma nota para todos, os personagens em cada capítulo irão VARIAR. Algumas vezes um casal pode nem ser mencionado em um e depois ganhar um capítulo todo só para eles. Então se o seu casa favorito não estiver muito em evidência, não fique triste, provavelmente em algum momento ele estará.

* * *

><p>NT: Esse até que saiu rápido, né? Haha. Obrigada mais uma vez pelas reviews, fico muito feliz em saber que estão gostando da tradução e também da fic. Boa leitura!

* * *

><p><em>Um pouco de fúria feminina<em>

Era tarde da noite e a capitã Soifon estava num humor que fazia com que qualquer um que a visse saisse de seu caminho enquanto ela marchava pelas ruas. Era quase uma da manhã e seu estúpido tenente já estava bêbado, bufou ela. Por sorte o bartender sabia que ele era o tenente dela, e a chamou a essa hora porque, é claro, o imbecil não tinha nenhum amigo que poderia pagar a merda da conta, já que ele mais uma vez tinha esquecido a carteira. Era muito provável que o bastardo tivesse dado o número dela ao bartender, pensou Soifon raivosamente. Quando ela finalmente descobrisse quem ele tinha subornado para conseguir a posição de tenente ela iria quebra-lo em pedaços tão pequenos que seria impossível até para a capitã Unohana consertar, mesmo que esse alguém fosse o general. Vestida em roupas escuras e comuns, Soifon se camuflou entre o ambiente, o que era uma boa idéia já que aquele não era o melhor bairro para se estar. O estúpido idiota provavelmente pensou que isso faria dele um homem macho, sair andando pelas favelas. Provavelmente ele teve que subornar os locais para não quebrassem sua cara brutalmente, pensou ela com um sorriso. Se não fosse pelo fato de que isso a causaria problemas mais tarde, ela o deixaria ali para apodrecer e desaparecer num segundo. Mas não, o general tinha deixado bem claro que ela teria que mantê-lo na linha e dar um jeito nele, não importa como.

Chegando ao lugar certo, ela marchou como se fosse a dona do lugar, se dirigindo direto para o bar onde via seu tenente, gesticulando estupidamente com as mãos para uma mulher cuja roupa mais mostrava do que cobria. Bufando, foi necessário todo o seu auto-controle para que ela não chutasse o traseiro gordo dele. "Omaeda!"

Tropeçando nos próprios pés na sua pressa para se levantar e se virar, Omaeda encarou sua capitã através de seus olhos remelentos. "Capitã!"

"Nós estamos indo embora. Quanto você deve?"

Quando ele nomeou a quantia que praticamente esvaziou a carteira dela, os olhos de Soifon apertara, anotando mentalmente que ela amanhã procurasse o pai de seu tenente, para conseguir o reembolso daquele que tinha gerado a causa de todos os problemas dela. Passando o dinheiro para o bartender, que olhou para ela de uma maneira que fez com que o temperamento dela subisse as alturas, Soifon estava pronta para gritar. Um belo grito de guerra antes que ela quebrasse a cara de todos naquele bar, pensou ela com um sorriso. Lançando um olhar mortal ao bartender que fez com ele ele se afastasse mais rápido do que o normal, Soifon esperou até que ele virasse as costas para encarar o seu tenente enquanto apontava o dedo fino em sua direção. "Você. Pra fora. Agora!"

Eles apenas tinham dado alguns passos quando Soifon teve dois idiotas corpulentos parados em sua frente, sorrindo ironicamente para ela enquanto bloqueavam seu caminho. "Já vai embora, amorzinho?" Se adiantou um deles, cambaleando ligeiramente devido a quantidade de álcool que tinha ingerido. "Porque não fica e se diverte um pouquinho com alguns homens de verdade?"

"Sai da frente ou morre." Foi a resposta fria dela, já farta de toda aquela merda.

"Olha só, isso não foi muito legal." A mão que tinha se levantado na direção dela nunca chegou a alcançar o alvo, já que o seu dono de repente se descobriu com coisas mais urgentes para lidar, como a mão larga que agora agarrava o seu pescoço. Levantando suas próprias mãos a garganta para tentar se libertar dos dedos brutos e calejados, o homem olhou sobre seus ombros desesperadamente, toda a cor deixando o seu rosto quando viu quem o segurava.

Acenando em agradecimento pela ajuda de seu colega capitão, Soifon tinha que admitir que a intervenção veio na hora certa, mesmo que fosse desnecessária. "Capitão Zaraki." Isso com certeza mostrava o quão irritada ela estava, já que ela não tinha percebido sua presença até que ele agarrasse o idiota pelas costas enquanto ela mandava ele se mandar.

"Quer que eu quebre o pescoço dele?" Perguntou o capitão Zaraki casualmente, sorrindo para ela como se nada pudesse agrada-lo mais.

Fingindo considerar a idéia, Soifon balançou a cabeça. "Deixe ele vivo por enquanto. Nós sempre podemos voltar mais tarde."

Encolhendo os ombros, Zaraki literalmente jogou o homem para o outro lado do recinto, como se estivesse descartando um pedaço de lixo. Virando as costas, Zaraki lançou a Omaeda um olhar que reduziu o tenente a uma massa de gordura balbuciante. Apontando para a saída, Zaraki fez com que Omaeda corresse a uma velocidade que Soifon nunca imaginou que ele fosse capaz de conseguir. Os dois seguiram atrás dele, ninguém mais se atrevendo a se aproximar deles de novo. Se a dama estava com Zaraki, eles brevemente estariam castrados como um bando de porcos. O que seria a coisa menos dolorosa que Zaraki seria capaz de fazer.

Caminhando lado a lado, os dois capitães mantiveram o tenente bêbado sob sua constante vigia, este último constantemente olhando sobre os ombros para se certificar de que eles ainda estavam atrás dele, mas assustado demais para espera-los. Enojada com seu tenente e com o mundo em geral, Soifon virou ligeiramente a cabeça para olhar para Zaraki interrogativamente. "Você não precisa vir com a gente. Você pode voltar e terminar a sua bebida."

"Não precisa." Foi a resposta brusca dele, não querendo admitir que ele a tinha seguido quando ele percebeu para onde ela estava indo. Não que ele achasse que os moradores dali teriam alguma chance contra ela, mas em número eles poderiam fazer com que ela precisasse de alguma ajuda. Então ele a seguiu, só por precaução. É claro que ela ficaria estupidamente irritada se soubesse, então ele achava melhor guardar isso em segredo.

Aceitando a resposta dele, Soifon se virou e passou a explorar as ruas com os olhos, em caso de ter mais alguém por ai que precisasse de uma surra. Zaraki tinha roubado a única chance que ela teve até agora de descontar sua raiva. Os olhos pausando sobre três indivíduos que vinham em sua direção, Soifon os reconheceu instantaneamente. "Seus homens." Disse ela simplesmente.

"Capitão Zaraki!" Chamou Ikkaku Madarame, se apressando na direção de seu capitão. "Você saiu de repente."

"Um idiota ai disse que o Kenny tinha corrido atrás de alguma garota bonita que ele viu na rua, mas eu sabia que era mentira!" Exclamou Yachiru sobre o ombro do 3º oficial, que não era nem de perto confortável quanto o de seu capitão. Descendo do dito ombro, ela era um borrão rosa e preto enquanto pousava sobre os ombros de seu capitão com a velocidade absurda pela qual era conhecida. Olhando para baixo, Yachiru lançou para a capitã Soifon um olhar surpreso. "E como você veio parar aqui?"

"Com ele, imagino." Foi a resposta de Ayasegawa, plenamente enojado enquanto olhava na direção do tenente de Soifon, que estava naquele momento vomitando na sarjeta mais próxima, se apoiando em um poste para ter equilíbrio. "Extremamente repulsivo."

"Então como você veio pra cá?" Repetiu Yachiru, depois de fazer uma careta na direção de Omaeda. "E porque você foi embora, Kenny? Nós ficamos te procurando por toda parte o cabeça de bola de sinuca ficava fazendo com que a gente se perdesse."

"Você quer dizer VOCÊ fez com que a gente se perdesse." Resmungou o 3º oficial em resposta ao comentário dela.

"Capitão Zaraki me viu andando por aqui e eu pedi para ele me mostrar o caminho para o bar onde Omaeda estava." Acenando para Yachiru, Soifon se afastou do capitão, sabendo o quanto a tenente dele odiava ter outras mulheres perto dele. "Melhor eu ir, já ocupei demais o tempo do seu capitão. Obrigada pela ajuda, capitão Zaraki." Disse ela com uma pequena reverência de cabeça.

Acenando em retorno, Zaraki mentalmente amaldiçoou sua tenente por ter aparecido.

Andando até o seu felizmente acordado, e agora um pouco mais direito tenente, Soifon indicou com a cabeça a direção para qual seguiriam com um olhar que dizia claramente para ele não forçar ainda mais a barra.

"Então ele estava te seguindo, huh?" Censurou Omaeda, esfregando as costas de sua mão sobre sua boca, bêbado demais para pensar no que diia. "Como se você fosse descer ao nível dele."

Antes que os outros membros da décima primeira divisão aparecessem para tirar satisfações sobre o comentário de seu tenente, Soifon o pegou pelo braço e o jogou sobre seus ombros, mirando a bagunça que ele tinha feito no asfalto com seu vômito. Virando-se, ela o encarou com revolta. "Você nunca será metade do homem que ele é." Segurando-o pelos pés, Soifon acenou com a cabeça mais uma vez para os membros da décima primeira divisão antes de disparar para fora dali.

* * *

><p><em>Dois dias depois<em>

Depois de ter sido evitada por Renji por dois dias, Rukia desistiu e decidiu seguir o conselho da tenente Matsumoto, oferecendo a ele um almoço no restaurante favorito dele em troca dele conversar com ela. Para a sua sorte, Renji estava duro como sempre e finalmente desistiu, concordando em encontra-la. É claro que ele tentou usar a terapia do silêncio com ela lá também, falando apenas com a garçonete ou apenas com frases curtas.

Irritada, Rukia podia sentir o sangue subindo rapidamente ao limite, assistindo ele engolir o camarão frito pelo qual ELA estava pagando. Idiota estúpido e ingrato. Por que ela queria fazer as pazes com ele mesmo? Ela estava melhor sem ele. É, isso mesmo, ela tinha vários outros amigos, amigos que não a faziam pagar suas comidas ou davam um gelo nela sem nenhum maldito motivo. Puxando sua bolsa, Rukia pegou o suficiente para pagar a conta e jogou por cima da mesa. "Aqui, isso deve pagar a sua conta. Considere esse o último almoço que teremos juntos sem a companhia do meu irmão."

Surpreso, Renji instintivamente agarrou o braço dela antes dela sair. "O que diabos isso quer dizer?"

"Quer dizer que eu não quero ser amiga de um babaca como você."

"Um babaca como eu? Você é a única que escreveu aquelas coisas maldosas sobre mim, dizendo como Ichigo e Ishida são melhores do que eu! Que você preferia estar com eles do que comigo!"

Se aproximando mais, Rukia deu-lhe um soco na cabeça com sua mão livre. "Seu idiota. Quem foi que disse que eu preferia estar com eles do que com você? Aquela lista não tem nada a ver com isso. Eu nunca disse que eles eram amigos melhores do que você!"

"Mas você preferiria namorar com eles do que comigo!"

"E por que você se importa com isso?" Quando ele simplesmente a encarou, o seu aperto permanecendo firme no braço dela, Rukia não sabia o que pensar. Por que ele não tinha respondido e porque ele se importava com toda essa coisa de namoro? Não era como se ele quisesse namorar com ela ou qualquer coisa assim, sem chance. Ele nunca deu nem uma pista de que pensasse nela dessa maneira. Bem...ele tinha quase morrido por ela, e e enfrentado os capitães e tenentes do Gotei 13 por ela. Mas foi apenas como amigo, como Ichigo e Orihime. Não era como se eles tivessem feito isso por razões sentimentais ou românticas. Bem, Orihime provavelmente foi porque Ichigo estava indo e Orihime tinha aquela queda pelo Ichigo e...caramba. Sua cabeça rodando, Rukia estava começando a repensar em todo o seu argumento e se perguntar se talvez, apenas talvez, era sobre isso que Matsumoto-san esteve tentando alerta-la. "Renji...você não gosta, gosta de mim...né?"

Então era assim que um animal devia se sentir, divagou Renji, sentindo-se como um pobre e estúpido animal cego pelas luzes da estrada, sabendo que não importando para onde ele corra ele iria acabar atropelado e estatelado no chão como uma panqueca. E não era um sentimento gostoso.

"Hey, Renji." Se aproximando mais, Rukia o bateu na cabeça de novo, pensando que ele estivesse em silêncio por não estar prestando atenção nela. "Eu te fiz uma pergunta."

"Para de me bater!"

"Tá, então para de ser um idiota!"

Ambos ofegantes e se encarando, Renji estava irritado o suficiente para soltar o braço dela, cruzando os próprios na frente de seu peito enquanto ele tentava pensar em alguma maneira de escapar daquela bagunça sem ter que admitir que esteva apaixonado por ela desde que se entendia por gente, o que era realmente muito tempo, infelizmente.

Tão irritada com ele que se esqueceu de esperar pela resposta, Rukia aproveitou que agora estava livre e se levantou da cadeira, marchando para longe da mesa e já estava fora do restaurante quando Renji parou de pensar e finalmente percebeu que ela tinha ido embora.

"MERDA!"

* * *

><p>Nemu pensou bastante sobre a sugestão do capitão Zaraki. Ela não o conhecia muito bem afinal e também teve a distinta impressão de que ele tinha achado aquilo muito divertido. Cansada de ser manipulada, ela sabiamente decidiu analisar a sugestão ela mesma do que se apressar como ela tinha feito com o capitão Ukitake. O plano dele parecia bem básico e fácil de se entender, apesar de requerer a ajuda do capitão Hitsugaya, algo que o capitão Zaraki parecia achar que não era um problema. Ela podia ver um problema que era onde o capitão seria beneficiado por ajuda-la. Porque ele iria querer ajuda-la, se tudo o que ele iria ganhar era a companhia dela? Ela sabia muito bem que se tivessem escolha as pessoas preferiam ficar perto de outros ao invés de com ela. É claro que ela não tinha nada a perder se perguntasse para ele, não era como se ela tivesse um ego que para ser ferido pela rejeição, o pai dela já tinha tomado conta disso.<p>

Finalmente, depois de pensar muito, Nemu decidiu se aproximar do capitão Hitsugaya e pedir que ele a ajudasse em seu esforço para voltar aos braços e carinhos do capitão Ukitake. Em seu caminho para encontrar o jovem capitão sua missão sofre um atraso quando ela viu Nanao-san sentada num banco próximo parecendo mais irritada do que Nemu jamais tinha visto. Caminhando até ela, Nemu comentou o óbvio. "Você esta realmente brava com alguma coisa."

"Eu vou matar ele." Foi a resposta lenta e torcida dela, seus dedos no momento estavam no processo de destruir tudo o que tinha sobrado do que já tinha sido uma sacola de papel. "Eu vou pegar aquela presilha que ele gosta tanto e arrancar o couro cabeludo dele com ela."

"Eu não acho que isso seja possível, a presilha não teria o tamanho necessário e nem seria afiada o suficiente." Atestou Nemu, querendo ser útil. "Por que você quer arrancar o couro do capitão Kyoraku? É por que ele não corta o cabelo?"

Balançando a cabeça, Nanao estava tão irritada que ela poderia cuspir fogo, o que era realmente uma expressão estúpida pensando bem. "Não, é porque ele é um idiota." A constrangendo daquele jeito na frente do capitão Kuchiki, pensou Nanao sombriamente, ficando ainda mais irritada ao fazê-lo. Agindo possessivamente, como se fosse o dono dela. Ela estava apenas conversando com o outro capitão, não era como se estivesse flertando com ele ou vice versa. O capitão Kuchiki estava apenas perguntando a opinião dela sobre algumas políticas que eles tinham revisado em uma reunião alguns dias atrás. Seu inútil e estúpido capitão tinha agido como se o homem tivesse pedido a mão dela ou algo parecido. Não que ele tivesse algum direito de se intrometer se fosse esse mesmo o caso. Vendo que Nemu não estava entendendo nada, Nanao resolver ser mais clara. "Ele me envergonhou na frente do capitão Kuchiki."

"Oh." Nemu não via onde isso era ofensivo o suficiente para merecer quase que uma decapitação, mas normalmente ela não enxergava as coisas da mesma maneira que os outros mesmo. Isso era extremamente frustrante para ela, mas felizmente ela na maioria das vezes podia contar com Nanao-san para explicar tudo para ela. Nanao-san era muito boa em colocar as coisas de uma maneira que ela podia entender. "Por que ele merece morrer por ter te envergonhado?"

Abrindo a boca para responder, Nanao parou, a pergunta de Nemu a fez pensar de novo na resposta já que ela com Nemu que ela estava falando. "Eu não vou realmente tirar o couro dele. Eu só gosto de pensar em fazer coisas terríveis com ele. É terapêutico."

"Ah, entendo." Na verdade, ela não conseguia ver onde imaginar-se machucando alguém com quem você se importa pode te fazer sentir melhor, mas pelo menos agora ela sabia que não se deveria esfolar alguém só porque ele te envergonhou. Pensando sobre o assunto, se fosse assim, a maioria das pessoas seria careca como o terceiro oficial da décima primeira divisão.

* * *

><p>Ambas as mulheres, sentindo um fluxo em seus poderes espirituais, não ficaram surpresas quando o capitão Ukitake apareceu na frende delas, ele apenas não era quem elas esperavam. O capitão Ukitake, por outro lado, ficou duro como uma estátua assim que viu Kurotsuchi-san parada ao lado da pessoa pela qual ele procurava.<p>

Levantando uma sobrancelha para a expressão que beirava o pânico no rosto do capitão, Nanao se levantou, se perguntando o que estava acontecendo. "Ele te mandou aqui para me procurar?" Quando ele apenas olhou para ela sem resposta, ela reelaborou a pergunta. "O capitão Kyoraku mandou você me procurar?"

Se recompondo, o capitão Ukitake balançou a cabeça. "Não, eu viu sozinho. Você normalmente vem aqui pegar alguns pretzels quando está chateada com alguma coisa. Ele sente mundo, ele sabe que o que fez foi errado. Se eu te faz sentir melhor, aquele pisão que você deu no pé dele? Eu não acho que ele vai poder andar direito pelo resto do dia, provavelmente amanhã também.

Com um ligeiro sorriso, Nanao jogou a sacola vazia no lixo antes de voltar sua atenção para o ainda tonto capitão. "Não fique tão preocupado, eu sei que ele só estava sendo estúpido. É o que ele faz de melhor. Eu estava me aprontando para voltar para o escritório quando Nemu-san apareceu."

"Desculpe por ter te interrompido." Disse Nemu rapidamente, não tendo percebido que ela tinha impedido a amiga tenente de sair.

"Não se preocupe, eu sempre fico feliz em conversar com você." Sorrindo, Nanao deu alguns tapinhas no ombro da amiga. "Vejo vocês dois depois." Desaparecendo num instante, Nanao não tinha idéia do que estava fazendo, deixando aqueles dois sozinhos.


	8. Uma experiência diferente

**N/A:** Como sempre, eu não possuo nada além dos personagens originais e das situações em que eu os coloquei. Todo o resto pertence a outra pessoa e é assim que deve ser. Obrigada por lerem e espero que gostem desse último capítulo.

* * *

><p><strong>NT:** Oi gente! Olha o presentinho de Natal, hihi. Agradeço a todos os comentários carinhosos, fico muito feliz com eles!  
>Para quem estava com saudade do Hitsugaya, teremos um gostinho dele no capítulo de hoje. :p<br>Houve um comentário sobre o tamanho dos capítulos e infelizmente eles são pequenininhos mesmo :( Mas a fic original já foi finalizada e digo que a autora compensou o tamanho com quantidade (e qualidade, é claro)... Muito trabalho pela frente!  
>Peço desculpas pelos eventuais erros de português que possam ocorrer. Eu sou uma 'menina de exatas' então o domínio da língua portuguesa e das palavras se torna um pouco difícil para mim, mas eu tento fazer o meu melhor e compartilhar com vocês essa fic que eu adoro tanto! Críticas e toques serão muito bem vindos e tentarei melhorar sempre.<br>Um beijo, boa leitura e boas festas a todos! ;*

* * *

><p><em>Uma experiência diferente<em>

Encarando um ao outro, Nemu não entendia por que o capitão Ukitake a estava olhando como se esperasse que ela puxasse uma espada e enfiasse no peito dele. Primeiro, ela nunca usava sua espada, e segundo, porque ele pensaria que ela iria querer feri-lo? Ele parecia quase apavorado ao olhar para ela.

"Eu...ahm...desculpe-me por ter interrompido você e a Nanao-san." Disse Ukitake finalmente, meio abobalhado, amaldiçoando a si mesmo por não conseguir mais pensar logicamente sempre que ela estava por perto. Se isso virasse um hábito ele estaria fodido. Fodido. Merda.

"Tudo bem, nós conversamos por alguns minutos apenas. Eu acabei encontrando-a no caminho enquanto ia procurar pelo capitão Hitsugaya." Se perguntando porque ele tinha estremecido, Nemu deu um passo a frente, pensando que talvez fosse a doença que estivesse afetando-o. "Você quer se sentar? Parece mais pálido do que o normal."

Mais pálido do que o normal. Que belo elogio. "Não, eu estou bem. Por que você está indo pra décima divisão? Tem algo para entregar?" É, papéis é relatórios, isso seria um assunto seguro para se falar.

"Não, eu preciso pedir um favor ao capitão Hitsugaya."

Sentindo como se alguém tivesse lhe dado um soco na cara, Ukitake tinha um pressentimento sobre qual era o favor que ela pretendia pedir. Afinal, o que mais poderia ser? Hitsugaya. Um de seus colegas preferidos e alguém que ele considerava como um irmão. Ele foi o substituto escolhido por ela. Santo Deus, ela estava tentando mata-lo?

"Enfim, eu preciso ir andando, caso contrário eu me atrasarei o meu pai ficará zangado. Eu espero que você tenha uma tarde agradável, capitão Ukitake." Dando a ele uma suave reverência, ela se perguntou se ele realmente estava bem. Mas ele a diria se estivesse doente, não diria?

Dando um fraco aceno de cabeça em resposta, Ukitake observou-a se afastar, se perguntando o que diavos ele iria fazer agora. Ela parecia relutante ao sair, dizia uma voz no fundo de sua mente, enquanto uma outra mais alta dizia que era apenas impressão e que ele devia deixar para lá. Por que a voz mais alta é sempre aquela que nós não queremos ouvir, ele se perguntou, enquanto disparava de volta para o seu escritório antes que fizesse algo realmente estúpido como ir atrás dela. Por que isso seria estúpido, certo?

* * *

><p>Chegando no escritório da décima divisão, Nemu entrou e imediatamente viu que essa não poderia ser a melhor hora para pedir alguma coisa para o capitão Hitsugaya. Naquele momento ele estava afundado em sua cadeira, seu rosto enfiado entre suas mãos enquanto Matsumoto estava parada ao seu lado, dando tapinhas simpáticos em seu ombro. "Alguém morreu?" Perguntou Nemu, já que o capitão Hitsugaya nunca pareceu ser o tipo de pessoa dramática ou emotiva.<p>

"Ainda não, mas amanhã talvez." Respondeu Matsumoto, dando mais um tapinha no ombro de seu capitão antes de explicar o motivo para o inferno particular deste. "Hinamori-chan resolveu castigar ele por ter ofendido o ex-capitão Aizen. Ela o ofereceu para ser babá dos irmãos Tamaki essa noite."

Os irmãos Tamaki eram uma lenda na Soul Society, já que nunca tinham existidos quatro garotos abaixo de doze anos mais temidos por qualquer homem ou mulher. Encontrar alguém para cuidar deles era tão fácil quanto convencer alguém a lutar contra o general. Hinamori era a única que parecia capaz de sobreviver a tarefa, por isso sempre que os pais dos garotos precisavam de uma babá recorriam a ela. Até mesmo Nemu, que nunca tinha conhecido as crianças, tinha ouvido sobre eles e seu comportamento perverso. Mas depois de ouvir as notícias, Nemu pensou que não poderia ser mais perfeito. Essa súbita mudança nos acontecimentos significava que ela provavelmente seria capaz de conseguir a ajuda de Hitsugaya. "Eu poderia te ajudar a cuidar deles"

Levantando a cabeça lentamente, Hitsugaya a encarou como se estivesse louca. "Que?"

"Eu preciso da sua ajuda com uma coisa. Se você me ajudar, eu te salvo das crianças. Eu iria sozinha, mas eu acho que a maioria dos pais não se sentiria confortável em deixar seus filhos sozinhos comigo. As pessoas parecem constantemente ter a impressão de que eu sou mentalmente instável."

"Mas o que você precisa tanto que ele faça? Você sabe que os irmãos Tamaki são o verdadeiro inferno, verdadeiros demônios, certo?" Matsumoto não conseguia imaginar nada nesse mundo que ela poderia querer tanto e que valesse tamanho esforço. Bem, nada além de Gin.

"Acho que eles não podem ser piores que o meu pai."

"Ahhhh, bem pensado."

Balançando a cabeça para as duas, Hitsugaya repetiu a pergunta anterior de sua tenente. "O que você quer em troca?"

"Eu preciso de experiencia em relacionamentos." Quando os dois a olharam com grandes interrogações em seus rostos, Nemu complementou. "Eu desejo me envolver com uma pessoa que tem recusado os meus avanços porque acha que eu sou inexperiente demais. Se você concordar, eu gostaria que você me ensinasse algumas coisas para que eu pudesse convencer essa pessoa. Por algum motivo o capitão Zaraki acredita que se ele pensar que eu estou saindo com outra pessoa ele mudará de idéia mais rapidamente."

"Isso foi idéia do capitão Zaraki?" Matsumoto não sabia o que a chocava mais, a idéia de Zaraki dar conselhos amorosos ou a de seu capitão sair com Nemu.

"Foi idéia dele sim, depois que eu expliquei a ele o meu dilema. Ele disse que você seria a melhor escolha, Capitão Hitsugaya."

Ele tinha que perguntar. "Em quem você quer fazer ciúmes?"

Balançando levemente a cabeça para a pergunta dele, Nemu corrigiu. "Eu não quero fazer ciúmes para o capitão Ukitake, e quero que ele apenas pare de rejeitar minhas investidas."

"Ah, você tem que fazer isso, capitão!"

Encarando sua tenente, Hitsugaya não parecia estar se divertindo. "Eu não fui feito para sua diversão, Matsumoto."

"Eu sei. Isso é apenas um bônus." Piscando, Matsumoto sorriu para Nemu, ansiosa para descobrir qual era a parte dela naquele esquema. "Então você precisa que ele te ensine a beijar e coisas do tipo?"

"Ah não, eu sei como beijar agora. Eu só preciso dar ao capitão Ukitake a impressão de que tenho conhecimento e experiência o suficiente par atingir as expectativas dele. O capitão Zaraki disse que se o capitão Hitsugaya e eu passarmos a idéia de que somos um casal, Ukitake me verá como uma companheira aceitável e me roubará de você. Eu disse a ele que roubar não era o verbo correto a se usar, mas ele pensou que seria engraçado por algum motivo."

"Então, capitão." Começou Matsumoto com um sorriso maligno. "O que vai ser?"

* * *

><p>Descendo pela rua quase deserta, Nanao não conseguia deixar de sentir que estava sendo observada. Lançando um olhar ao redor de si, ela não pode ver ninguém, assim como não tinha visto ninguém horas atrás, quando ela saía do trabalho em direção a sua casa. Ela tinha convencido a si mesma de que era só sua imaginação, mas agora, quatro horas mais tarde, estava acontecendo de novo. Estreitando o aperto em sua sacola de compras, Nanao amaldiçoou mentalmente o fato de ter esquecido de comprar leite no caminho para casa. Se ela não tivesse esquecido, não precisaria ter saído de novo. Ela estaria dormindo agora, pensou Nanao, procurando desesperadamente uma maneira de se esconder entre as sombras. Isso não era coisa da cabeça dela, ela não fazia esse tipo. Ela não se assustava com filmes de terror. Havia uma coisa tão...cruel naqueles olhos, mesmo que ela não pudesse vê-los. Ela podia senti-los em suas costas, e a malícia que escapava deles a acertava em cheio.<p>

Entrando em seu apartamento com um suspiro de alívio, Nanao rapidamente guardou o leite antes de caminhar até seu quarto, colocando sua camisola após ter escovado os dentes e o cabelo. Então, parada no meio de seu quarto, Nanao cruzou os braços nervosamente e pensou sobre o que deveria fazer. Ela tinha acabado do ter o pressentimento de que tinha alguma coisa muito, muito errada ali. Ela sempre aprendeu a confiar eu seu sexto sentido e agora ele estava dizendo que ela não estava segura. E como a mãe dela sempre dizia, tem horas que você tem que ficar e lutar e outras que você tem que ser esperto o bastante e admitir que precisa de ajuda. Naquele momento, frente a um oponente desconhecido e que tinha sido capaz de se ocultar da visão dela, Nanao reconheceu que precisava de apoio. Pegando rapidamente sua espada, ela caminhou até a sala, pegou suas chaves e disparou para fora do apartamento, nem se preocupando em trocar de roupa antes disso. Chegando a casa de seu capitão, Nanao usou sua chave reserva para entrar e imediatamente subiu para o quarto do capitão.

Tendo sono leve por natureza, Shunsui soube no minuto seguinte que alguém tinha aberto sua porta, seu corpo ficou tenso e depois relaxou quando viu as formas familiares de sua tenente aparecerem pela porta. Intrigado com o som dos pés descalços pisando pelo assoalho, Shunsui ficou tenso novamente quando a viu caminhar até a cadeira onde ele deixava suas espadas. Uh oh. Imagens dela finalmente cumprindo sua ameaça de cortar o cabelo dele com suas próprias espadas preencheram a cabeça de Shunsui, e ele decidiu que sua melhor opção era fingir estar dormindo até o último segundo. Ela era bem traiçoeira, afinal. Pronto para o ataque, ele ficou mais do que confuso quando ela apenas apoiou as espadas na cama antes de dar a volta nessa, parando do outro lado. Sua confusão foi ainda maior quando ela escorregou pela cama, engatinhando até ficar ao seu lado. A próxima coisa que ele sentiu foi seu ombro sendo cutucado.

''Capitão? Capitão, acorda. Como você pode estar dormindo, você dormiu o dia todo, pelo amor de Deus!" Irritada, Nanao ajoelhou ao lado dele, cutucando suas costas nuas enquanto tentava não notar o quanto elas eram atraentes. Como ele consegui manter aquele corpo dormindo tanto estava além da compreensão dela. Não era justo. Olhando ao seu redor, ela se surpreendeu com a elevação do colchão, já que estava acostumada a dormir no chão. Era a primeira vez que ela deitava numa cama ocidental, e era surpreendentemente confortável.

Okay, se ela não tinha vindo para raspar o cabelo dele, o que ela queria? Com certeza não era para se desculpar por quase ter amputado o dedão dele naquela manhã, porque ela nunca se desculpava por nenhum dano físico que causava a ele, mesmo quando ele não merecia. Tentando parecer o mais sonolento possível, Shunsui respondeu chamando o nome dela levemente.

"Você está acordado o suficiente para entender o que eu estou falado?"

"Yep."

"Eu duvido muito." Já que ela tinha vindo ali para pedir um favor, Nanao segurou o impulso de acorda-lo completamente com um belo tapa. Tudo o que ela podia fazer era explicar o que acontecia e mesmo se ele não entendesse, ela ficaria ali por aquela noite. "Eu acho que tem alguém me seguindo, então eu vou ficar aqui com você esta noite. Suas espadas estão ao seu alcance e eu tenho a minha também."

"O que?" Aquilo tinha conseguido a completa atenção dele. Os olhos de Shunsui saltaram bem abertos enquanto ele se ajeitava na cama, puxando o cabelo para trás das orelhas para que pudesse escutar e vê-la apropriadamente. "Alguém está te seguindo, Nanao-chan?"

"E acho que sim. Então eu vou ficar aqui com você." Agora que ela tinha conseguido a atenção dele, Nanao se distraiu com a visão do cabelo dele solto pela primeira vez. Ela não o via assim desde que ele tinha começado a deixar ele crescer a alguns séculos atrás. E ela tinha que admitir que era mais atraente do que ela imaginava.

Enquanto isso Shunsui também fazia algumas observações, tentando assimilar o que ela estava lhe dizendo enquanto memorizava a aparência dela ao mesmo tempo. O cabelo dela estava solto e ela estava sem os óculos, mas não era isso que estava fazendo com que ele quase babasse. Não, isso era porque ela estava vestindo uma camisola de seda vermelha, uma que terminava alguns centímetros acima de seus joelhos. Os primeiros botões da parte de cima estavam abertos, dando a ele uma bela visão de seu pescoço delgado. Aquela cor combinava muito com ela, pensou ele, enquanto ela explicava sobre a sensação de estar sendo seguida e porquê ela tinha vindo até ele. A única coisa que faria aquilo ficar ainda melhor era se ela se virasse para que ele pudesse ver o que ela usava, ou não usava, por baixo da camisola.

Um pouco desconfortável pela maneira com que ele a encarava, sem mencionar que ela tinha uma boa idéia do que estava se passando naquela mente pervertida, Nanao lançou a ele um olhar de aviso. "Volte a dormir. Se alguém entrar aqui, eu te acordo." Virando para o outro lado, ela escorregou para baixo dos lençóis, se certificando de que em momento algum ele tinha olhado para a bunda dela. Se acomodando, Nanao parou por um momento, mordendo seu lábio inferior. Infelizmente, tinha que ser dito. "Só pra você saber...Eu costumo...dormir agarrada com um travesseiro...então se eu acabar do seu lado não tem nada a vez com o fato de que é você. Eu tenho essa mania mesmo. E tente qualquer coisa quando eu estiver aqui e um dedo machucado será o menor de seus problemas."

E estava ficando cada vez melhor! Claro, tirando o fato de ter alguém atrás de sua Nanao-chan, mas todo o resto era praticamente um sonho. Se ele não tivesse que se preocupar com algum cara invadindo sua casa e acabando com sua chance de dormir abraçadinho com Nanao seria perfeito. Saber que alguém podia aparecer em algum momento inoportuno poderia realmente acabar com o clima, ainda mais quando você está pelado e tem que se preocupar sobre certas partes valiosas de suas anatomia serem cortadas. E falando em pelado... "Nesse caso, eu preciso ajeitar umas coisas."

"Por que?" Respondeu Nanao, virando-se para ele com um olhar mais do que desconfiado em seu rosto.

"Porque eu tenho certeza de que você me mataria se acabasse me abraçando e descobrisse que eu não estou vestindo nada além desses lençóis.

"Você não... vá por uma roupa!"

Rindo, Shunsui desejou que houvesse mais luz para que ele pudesse ver a reação no rosto dela. "Sinta-se livre para espiar."

"Como quiser."

Sem ter o que argumentar, Shunsui saiu de baixo dos lençóis e caminhou até o armário, procurando por uma bermuda boxer que ele guardava para quando seus sobrinhos vinham visita-lo. Enquanto a vestia, ele deu uma espiada sobre seu ombro, sua tenente aparentemente o ignorava. Voltando para a cama, Shunsui optou por dormir de lado, virado para ela, para caso ela viesse para o seu lado ele estaria pronto. Graças aos séculos dormindo em lugares inusitados, ele poderia dormir em qualquer lugar ou posição que quisesse sem qualquer problema. Estudando as formas de Nanao, os olhos delas fechados e sua mão esquerda enfiada sob o travesseiro onde ela mantinha sua espada, Shunsui pegou a dica e fechou os olhos também, mergulhando em um sono leve porém atento.  
>Acordada ao lado dele, fingindo dormir, Nanao só tinha uma coisa em sua mente. Ela não devia ter espiado.<p>

* * *

><p>Encarando a escuridão da noite, o ex-capitão da quinta divisão Sosuke Aizen se perguntava quanto tempo demoraria para que a tenente Ise fosse descoberta. Devido a excessiva pontualidade e ética dela, ele imaginava que quando ela não aparecesse no trabalho no dia seguinte Kyoraku iria direto ao apartamento dela, talvez até arrombaria a porta com sua estupidez. Então ele encontraria sua pobre Nanao-chan, destruída e sangrando sobre o chão onde Yammy a teria deixado. Viva, é claro, ele tinha sido bem específico em relação a isso. Ele queria que Kyoraku sofresse afinal, e seria muito pior para o capitão ter que encarar o rosto espancado de sua tenente, sabendo que ele não só teria falhado em protege-la mas também que poderia acontecer de novo a qualquer hora. O que exatamente seria feito com Ise, bom, isso ele tinha deixado por conta de Yammy, que infelizmente não se importava muito com mulheres. E é claro que isso era apenas entre os dois, já que ele poderia dizer com certeza que os seus dois imediatos não apreciariam muito essa pequena ação. Tousen, tolo e obcecado por justiça como era, iria provavelmente achar essa pequena alfinetada nas cabeças da Soul Society desagradável, para não dizer indigno. Ichimaru...bem, nunca se podia dizer com certeza o que aquele bastardo dissimulado pensava sobre qualquer coisa que tivesse a ver com a moral e os bons costumes.<p>

Aizen se perguntou se eles fariam a conexão entre o ataque e ele, tirando seu cabelo do rosto com uma mão cuidadosa. Isso seria interessante, especialmente se Yammy fosse pego. Aquele homem costumava correr riscos desnecessários, o que foi exatamente o porquê ele foi escolhido para essa tarefa em particular. Yammy era dispensável, e Aizen tinha um pequeno pressentimento de que se Yammy fosse bem sucedido ele seria morto, e rápido. Kyoraku podia ser um idiota tola, mas Aizen sabia que ele caçaria qualquer um que causasse mal a sua amada tenente e saciaria sua vingança de forma que o ataque feito sobre Ise parecesse brincadeira de criança.

Tinha sido um risco calculado, escolher Ise para essa demonstração em particular. Ele já tinha decidido ir atrás de alguma tenente antes, já que elas eram as que provavelmente ficariam sozinhas em suas casas e eram uma ameaça menor do que os demais homens. Eles dispensou a sua própria ex-tenente e a tenente Isane logo de cara, ambas seriam alvos muito fracos e fáceis. Ele queria que houvesse uma luta, que a vítima tivesse pelo menos a chance de tentar se defender. E além disso, se elas fossem derrubadas com muita facilidade, não suportariam os gravidade dos ferimentos que ele queria que elas tivessem. Ele também dispensou a tenente Matsumoto, sabendo que Ichimaru seria ainda mais impiedoso que Kyoraku se a sua preciosa Barbie fosse ferida. Sim, Gin tinha deixado perfeitamente claro que ele mataria qualquer um, independente de que lado essa pessoa estivesse, se machucasse sua ex-namoradinha de qualquer maneira. Então restavam Ise e Kusajishi, duas que dariam a Yammy uma boa luta e não ficariam chorosas e desesperadas. No final das contas ele decidiu não ficar com Kusajishi, primeiro porque ela poderia ter chance de derrotar Yammy e segundo porque ela não tinha o mesmo status de Ise. Kyoraku era um dos melhores capitães do Gotei 13 e um ataque sobre sua tenente iria ganhar mais atenção do que um sobre a tagarela e infantil tenente da décima primeira divisão. Sim, ele estava bastante ansioso pelos resultados desse pequeno experimento.


	9. Eu estarei te observando

**N/A:** Como sempre, eu não possuo nada além dos personagens originais e das situações em que eu os coloquei. Todo o resto pertence a outra pessoa e é assim que deve ser. Obrigada por lerem e espero que gostem desse último capítulo.

* * *

><p><strong>NT:** Geeeeeente, miiiiil perdões pela demora (a ultima atualização foi no Natal! D:) Esse começo de ano foi beeem corrido pra mim, eu entrei na faculdade (yey! *-*) e isso anda comendo todo o meu tempo livre. Mas agora nas férias meu plano é atualizar a fic pelo menos umas 3 vezes, pra não ficar mais tanto tempo parada.

Queria agradecer os comentários carinhosos e fico muito feliz que estejam gostando! Isso com certeza dá gás pra continuar traduzindo! :D

E para aquelas que falaram sobre os casais inusitados, um recado: AGUARDEM, porque vocês não viram o que é inusitado ainda! Só essa dica, AHAHAUHA. Tietes de Gin que aguardem também!

E aproveitando o momento para fazer um "merchan", eu vou postar nos próximos dias a minha fic (dessa vez própria) NnoiNel. \o/ Fãs do casal, confiram! :D O nome é "Atropa Beladona", postarei o link no próximo capítulo. ;)

Beijinhos!

* * *

><p><em>Eu estarei te observando<em>

Nanao não estava brincando sobre seu infeliz hábito de agarrar as coisas enquanto dormia. Ao invés de seu travesseiro, que era quem normalmente acabava nos braços dela, quem acordou naquela manhã com sua sóbria tenente colada em seu peito em uma posição nada típica dela foi Shunsui. A cabeça dela repousava sob o queixo dele, o braço caia carinhosamente ao seu lado enquanto a perna livre descansava sobre a dele, colocando-os numa posição bastante sugestiva, especialmente porque, pelo que ele sentia, a camisola dela havia levantado um pouco em algum momento durante a noite. Aquilo sim era algo pelo qual valia a pena acordar, pensou Shunsui com um sorriso, nem se preocupando em abrir os olhos enquanto apenas saboreava o momento. Quando ele encontrasse quem estava incomodando sua Nanao-chan ele poderia até deixar o bastardo viver por ele ter feito com que Nanao-chan chegasse em sua cama. Satisfeito em permanecer do jeito que estava, Shunsui não se moveu. Os minutos passaram até que ela começou a se espreguiçar contra ele, soltando um grunhido assustado enquanto dormia. Reagindo instintivamente, Shunsui a envolveu com seu braço livre e virou sua cabeça para dar um beijo no topo da dela. "Shhh, bebê. Está tudo bem, eu estou aqui."

"Eu não sou seu bebê. Você é um bebê." Resmungou ela em resposta, ainda meio adormecida enquanto o cérebro dela lutava para acordar. "Não me chame de bebê."

"Sim senhora." Retirando seu braço, já que ele sabia como ela reagiria a ele, Shunsui até se afastou um pouco para que ela não pudesse acidentalmente acerta-lo no queixo com a cabeça quando acordasse de acordo e tentasse se levantar. O que foi bom, já que alguns segundos depois ela levantou o tronco abruptamente, olhando ao redor confusa. Aproveitando a visão, Shunsui assistiu enquanto ela tentava entender a situação, os olhos dela confusos enquanto ela passava a mão rapidamente pelo cabelo bagunçado antes de virar-se para ele, piscando. "Dia." Disse ele olhando para ela.

"Bom dia" Foi a resposta dura dela, enquanto lutava para trazer alguma dignidade ao seu semblante. Pelo olhar no rosto dele, ela deveria estar um horror. "E por que você já está acordado? Não são nem seis da manhã." Adicionou ela, depois de checar o relógio ao lado da cama. Nem mesmo ela costumava levantar tão cedo.

Sem querer contar para ela o real motivo de ter acordado tão cedo, o capitão apenas suspirou casualmente. "Sei lá, eu só acordei."

Estreitando ligeiramente os olhos Nanao estava tentada a voltar a dormir, mas agora que ela tinha acordado ela não achava que teria coragem de passar pelo embaraço de voltar a dormir na cama de seu capitão, ainda mais por míseras duas horinhas de sono. Percebendo pela primeira vez que o abajur ao lado da cama estava ligado Nanao estranhou, lembrando-se de certamente te-lo visto desligado antes de se cair no sono. Passando o olhar do abajur para seu capitão as bochechas de Nanao se tingiram de rosa quando ela entendeu que em algum momento durante a noite ele o tinha acendido, para o caso dela ficar assustada. Aquilo era uma coisa tão embaraçosa e ao mesmo tempo tão incrivelmente doce da parte dele.

"Olha, você pode voltar a dormir, está muito cedo para levantar." Acostumado a estar acordado a esse horário, Shunsui não precisava dormir mais, mas era óbvio que ela estava exausta e a ameaça de um ataque provavelmente impediu que ela dormisse profundamente como deveria. "Eu vou ficar aqui no quarto tomando conta de você, não precisa se preocupar Nanao-chan."

Esfregando o que ainda restava de sonolência em seus olhos, Nanao balançou a cabeça. "Não, eu não preciso dormir mais. Eu só quero ir pra casa e me certificar de que está tudo certo por lá."

"Okay, então eu vou com você."

"Não precisa." Protestou Nanao, rolando os olhos ligeiramente enquanto ele jogava os lençóis para o lado e ficava de pé. "Eu vou ficar bem, tenho certeza de que quem quer que fosse já deve ter ido embora."

Não acreditando muito, Shunsui não tinha nenhuma intenção de deixa-la sair de sua vista até que tivesse total certeza de que ela estava a salvo de qualquer possível ameaça. "Ou ele pode estar esperando por você lá." Afirmou ele, cruzando os braços em frente ao peito enquanto balançava a cabeça para ela. "Nós vamos descer e comer alguma coisa e depois saímos para verificar a sua casa juntos. Como seu capitão isso é uma ordem."

Irritada, Nanao lançou um olhar sombrio para ele, mas mesmo assim se levantou e juntou-se a ele para procurarem algo para comer. É melhor ele não pensar que eu vou cozinhar para ele, pensou ela, enquanto o seguia pela porta.

"Olha só, isso não é algo que se vê todo o dia." Falo consigo mesma a capitã Soifon enquanto assistia o capitão Kyoraku arrastar sua tenente atrás dele, esta lutando para acompanhar suas longas passadas enquanto ele mantinha o que parecia um aperto de ferro sobre o braço de sua tenente. Eles estavam vindo em sua direção, o que fez com que Soifon e o General compartilhassem um olhar que dizia plenamente que ambos estavam curiosos para saber o que estava acontecendo e por quê Ise-san estava deixando Kyoraku agir daquela maneira.

Marchando em direção a seu ex-professor, Shunsui não soltou o braço de Nanao até eles pararem bem em frente ao velho, e, portanto, estarem em perfeita segurança. "Alguém invadiu o apartamento de Nanao-chan noite passada."

Surpresa, Soifon olhou para a tenente de Kyoraku, não vendo nenhum sinal de ferimentos. "Você estava lá quando aconteceu?"

"Não. Alguém me seguiu até em casa e de novo quando eu sai para uma caminhada rápida. Porque quem quer que fosse, evitou minhas tentativas de um confronta-lo com facilidade que eu pensei que seria mais sábio sair e ir até a casa de meu capitão para informa-lo e me assegurar de que ele mesmo não estaria sob ameaça similar." Aquela foi a desculpa dela e ela iria sustenta-la. Se Kyoraku apenas pensasse em a contradizer, ela o deixaria em coma por uma semana. No mínimo.

Irritado demais até mesmo para se divertir com a desculpa dela, Kyoraku estava focado. "Ela ficou comigo para ficar segura e quando nós chegamos ao apartamento dela hoje de manhã descobrimos que alguém tinha estado lá. Nada muito fora do lugar, mas o bastardo pegou um dos batons dela e escreveu 'Eu estarei te observando' no espelho do banheiro."

"Existe alguém que tenha lhe causado problemas, tenente Ise, ou sugerido que desejasse lhe ferir?" Perguntou o general, o único do grupo que parecia imperturbável perante a idéia de que alguém poderia estar atrás de um membro ou membros de suas divisões.

"Não, eu não sei quem poderia ser. Eu nunca senti esse tipo de malícia direcionado a mim antes." Ela não era o tipo de pessoa que esperaria ser seguida. Ela não se destacava tanto e apenas seu capitão parecia achar que ela era dona de alguma beleza. Ela também não mexia com documentos secretos ou nada do tipo e se a pessoa estivesse procurando por algo, ele não teria revirado o apartamento dela para procurar? Não, isso era especificamente com ela e não saber de quem se tratava era quase tão apavorante quanto a idéia de encarar o general em batalha mais uma vez. Nada a assustava mais do que aquele homem cheio de cicatrizes perfurando-a com aqueles olhos que tudo vêem. Seu capitão também era bem assustador, meditou Nanao enquanto os outros falavam sobre outras possíveis explicações. Quando ele viu o que haviam escrito no espelho dela, surtou muito mais do que ela tinha. Parecia que era a casa dele que tinha sido invadida, pelo tom de voz e pela boca suja que ele usava enquanto amaldiçoava o invasor desconhecido. Ela nunca o tinha visto tão chateado antes.

"Enfim, ela vai ficar comigo." Ela escutou seu capitão dizer assim que voltou a prestar atenção na conversa. "Enquanto nós não resolvermos isto eu não vou deixa-la sair da minha vista."

Segurando o instinto de coloca-lo em seu lugar por ficar decidindo as coisas por ela, Nanado se obrigou a aceitar a decisão dele, já que parecia a melhor solução no momento. Da maneira com que tudo aquilo a estava perturbando, ela se sentiria muito melhor com ele por perto. Pelo menos enquanto o bastardo que invadiu sua casa não fosse pego.

"Eu vou cuidar disso pessoalmente, Ise-san." Informou Soifon com um aceno firme de cabeça. "Nós o pegaremos, eu prometo."

Arrastando os pés, Rukia não tinha pressa nenhuma em ir para a Loja Urahara. Ela tinha passado a manhã dormindo em seu closet enquanto Ichigo tinha saído com a família. Ela tinha ido para a Terra para passar informações à ele e também para entregar algo para o ex-capitão Kisuke Urahara por ordem do general, segundo seu irmão. O por quê dela ter sido escolhida como mensageira, ele não sabia. Não que ela se importasse, já que isso a tirava de perto de Renji por pelo menos alguns dias. Ultimamente ele estava sendo tão idiota que era bom não o ter por perto para enxer o saco. O que ela tinha visto nele, pra início de conversa? Resmungando sobre a estupidez dos seres do sexo masculino, Rukia nem perceber alguém se aproximar até que essa pessoa estivesse parada atrás dela.

"Para onde você está indo, Kuchiki-san?"

Quase morrendo do coração, Rukia se virou para observar a ex-capitã Yoruichi Shihoin sorrindo maliciosamente para ela, obviamente satisfeita por ter conseguido assusta-la. "Yoruichi-san" Dando uma pequena reverência respeitosa, Rukia se esforçou para que ela não percebesse sua irritação. "Eu estou no caminho para a loja do Urahara-san."

"Está, é? E ia comprar o que? Algo para o Ichigo, talvez?"

"Deixar uma entrega do general. A ordem é de entregar isto para o Urahara-san em pessoa e ninguém mais." O que era um saco, porque ali estava alguém em quem ela podia confiar a entrega e então poderia dar o fora dali logo. Toda a sua sorte parecia ter tirado férias naquela semana.

"Entendo." Como uma boa pessoa curiosa, Yoruichi se perguntou o que o general tinha mandado para Urahara, principalmente dado o fato que os dois nunca foram os melhores amigos. Fazer o que, ela teria que enxer o Kisuke até ele contar para ela o que era mais tarde. "E o que você estava resmungando antes, mocinha? Algo sobre o Renji e sobre ser idiota? O que é praticamente uma redundância, se me permite dizer."

Yoruichi sorriu levemente depois que Rukia explicou que ela e Renji estavam brigados e que a toda maldita culta era dele. "E tudo isso é por causa de uma lista estúpida que eu escrevi e ele que ele foi deselegante o suficiente para ler. Tudo o que dizia era que, em teoria, Ichigo e Ishida seriam namorados melhores do que ele."

Pobrezinho, que baque deve ter sido para o idiota, ainda mais num ego frágil como o de Abarai, pensou Yoruichi, divertindo-se. "Mas por que você escreveu aquilo em primeiro lugar? Está pensando em se amarrar Rukia?"

"Na verdade não, isso tem a ver com uma teoria que a tenente Matsumoto inventou." Explicando sobre a teoria e todo o resto, Rukia teve que parar várias vezes para que Yoruichi recuperasse o fôlego depois de tanto rir. Rukia não entendia o que era tão engraçado nisso tudo, e quando ela finalmente terminou ela estava pra lá de irritada. "O que é tão engraçado?" Ela exigiu.

"

"Eu só estava pensando como todos vão reagir depois que isso se espalhar. Soifon vai ter um filho." O sorriso de Yoruichi se abriu ainda mais ao imaginar como sua ex-tenente acharia toda essa história um escândalo sem fim. Soifon poderia ser extremamente conservadora se tratando de algumas coisas, e sexo era uma delas. Ela iria dar um jeito em todas aqueles rabos-de-saia fogosos assim que ela ficasse sabendo o que estavam aprontando. A reação do general também seria hilária! O que ela não daria para estar lá, pensou Yoruichi com uma ponta de inveja. Que pena que ela ia perder isso.

"E o que vc pensa sobre isso? Afinal você é uma ex-capitã."

Erguendo uma sobrancelha para o que poderia ser considerado insulto, Yoruichi simplesmente sorriu e piscou para a jovem. "Bem, eu nunca recebi reclamações nessa área, mas eu também não faço mais parte da Soul Society. Talvez tenha algo a ver com a atmosfera daquele lugar." Ou talvez seja porque ela era menos ocupada agora, o que dava mais espaço e tempo para sexo. De qualquer maneira, ela não tinha nenhuma reclamação nesse departamento.

"Essa fooi uma das sugestões."

"Entendo." Pensando sobre a coisa toda um pensamento muito, muito diabólico surgiu na mente perversa de Yoruichi. Uma pequena contribuição que ela poderia dar para o experimento de Matsumoto-san. Afinal, como ex-membro do Gotei 13, era dever dela cuidar dos interesses e ajudar os seus ex-camaradas. "Então me conte, Kuchiki-san, quanto tempo você pretende ficar entre nós?"

"Eu vou voltar amanhã à noite por volta das dez. Tem um assunto de família que eu pretendo tratar com o meu irmão no dia seguinte."

"Hmmm. Então se for tudo bem pra você eu vou passar na casa do Ichigo amanhã, lá penas nove e meia da noite, e lhe entregar alguns pacotes para você entregar, ok? Nada muito grande ou pesado, só alguns itens que eu preciso passar para alguns dos tenentes."

"Claro, acho que tudo bem"

"Obrigada, eu fico feliz."

Chegando na loja, Yoruichi ajudou Rukia a encontrar Urahara no quarto dos fundos e então se encaminhou para a frente da loja. Uma vez que os assuntos de Rukia com Urahara estavam terminados e a garota se despediu, Yoruichi voltou para os fundos e encontrou Urahara sentado de pernas cruzadas no chão, várias folhas de papel em sua mão. "O que o general queria com você?" Yoruichi se sentou ao lado dele, apoiando sua cabeça na mão esquerda enquanto o olhava com curiosidade.

"É uma das novas idéias de Kurotsuchi para uma arma contra os arrancars. Como sempre, ela envolve vários experimentos com humanos e cobaias. Ele nunca vai aprender." Jogando os papéis no chão, era óbvio como Urahara se sentia sobre a nova empreitada de seu substituto. "Nunca deveriam ter dado o meu trabalho para ele."

O entendendo perfeitamente, Yoruichi concordou completamente com ele naquele ponto. "Cedo ou tarde ele vai passar dos limites. Então o que ele fizer vai voltar para atormentá-lo."

"Um homem sem consciência pode ser assombrado pelos seus atos?"

"Eu acho que sim. Espero que sim." Torcendo para melhorar o clima, Yoruichi se aproximou para dar um pequeno empurrão nele. "Além disso, você tem outras coisas com que se preocupar."

Nunca vinha coisa boa quando ela sorria daquele jeito. "Como por exemplo?"

"Bom, aparentemente você e eu estamos sofrendo uma falta de atividades sexuais devidos aos nossos incríveis níveis de energia espiritual. Existem vários membros da Soul Society pesquisando sobre esse fenômeno neste momento e os dados obtido até agora não são muito bons para nós."

Piscando algumas vezes, Urahara apenas a encarou sem expressão. "Você não pode estar falando sério."

"Ah, eu estou." Explicando brevemente sua conversa com Rukia, Yoruichi contou para ele tudo sobre a teoria das garotas e como aparentemente várias das tenentes estavam realizando alguns testes para ver se Matsumoto estava ou não certa.

Rindo, Urahara podia apenas imaginas o caos que esse pequeno experimento iria causar uma vez que se espalhasse. O fato da filha de Kurotsuchi estar envolvida era a cereja em cima do bolo para ele. Ele realmente esperava que a melancólica tenente recorresse ao seu capitão e pai para analisar os seus, vamos dizer, 'dados', pensou ele A cara do Kurotsuchi seria absolutamente impagável! Talvez a garota até mesmo encontrasse um namorado no processo, o que iria estragar as coisas para Kurotsuchi, já que nenhum homem de verdade iria deixar sua mulher ser abusada do jeito que Kurotsuchi abusava da filha. "Droga, que pena que eu vou perder isso."

"Eu sei. Eu vou juntas algumas coisas, falando nisso, para ajudar as garotas."

Levantando uma sobrancelha, Urahara era esperto o suficiente para descobrir que tipo de coisas se tratavam, e era justamente por isso que ela parecia tão maléficamente satisfeita. "Que tipo de coisa?"

"Ah, apenas umas coisinhas aqui e ali, nada demais. Eu vou fazer comprar mais tarde." Se levantando, Yoruichi esticou os braços sobre a cabeça, arqueando todo o corpo antes de olhar para ele com um sorriso sapeca. "E você vai fazer o que o resto do dia?"

"Nada em particular." Respondeu ele com um sorrisinho, sabendo muito bem o que significava aquele olhar enquanto ela caminhava até se apoiar provocantemente no batente da porta. "Por que, você precisa da minha ajuda em algo?"

"Você sabe, você está ficando mais forte e mais poderoso com o passar dos anos. Eu provavelmente deveria tirar vantagem de você enquanto puder, antes que você não sirva mais para nada." Correndo um dedo sedutoramente pela frente de sua blusa, Yoruichi olhou para ele. "Você não acha?"

"Você tem razão." Se levantando, Urahara a chamou para perto com o dedo. "Vem cá, gatinho, gatinho."


End file.
